La magia del Kitsune
by Kronos 53
Summary: Tras pelear contra su mejor amigo y rival en el valle del fin Naruto se desperto encerrado en un lugar extraño ademas de desconocido en el cual la gente utilizan objetos magicos para distintas cosas aparte de combatir, su deber ahora es escapar para descubrir en donde se encontra asi como buscar algun modo de regresar a su hogar.
1. Prologo

Bueno aqui esta el prologo de mi nuevo fic que anuncie en el ultimo capitulo de la hoja perdida, la verdad es que no me esperaba que el prologo de este crossover con Fairy Tail me saliera tan largo asi que espero que les guste.

* * *

Prologo.

Dos guardias enmascarados se encontraban quietos esperando a que saliera del cuarto de control su supervisor quien decidió utilizar este día sin aprobación del rey la nueva invención de los científicos, los rumores que corrían por el palacio respecto al aparato era que serviría para obtener energía mágica de otros mundos ya que actualmente en Edolas queda un nivel escaso de magia la cual era utilizada para la vida cotidiana de toda la gente de este mundo. Cuando surgió el problema el rey convoco a las personas mas sabias en busca de una solución para el problema la cual termino en el Proyecto Anima.

Tras cinco minutos de sonidos extraños junto con luces brillantes salió del cuarto el sonriente Byron quien era un hombre de edad avanzada de baja estatura la cual seria la misma que la de un niño de ocho o nueve años, el rostro del hombre ponía nerviosa a la mayoría de gente que lo veía ya que estaba calvo salvo por unas grandes cejas blancas las cuales recordaban a los cuernos de un diablo y también tenia mechones a los lados de su barbilla. El jefe del estado mayor vestía una capa de color azul marino que cubría casi por completo su traje oscuro, otro detalla que portaba era un collar así como dos grandes medallas.

Ambos soldados se quedaron mirando al anciano quien les intimido cuando vieron la sonrisa del hombre combinada con los grandes ojos suyos empezaron a sentir un poco de miedo, sin embargo Byron se acerco a ellos despacio para hablarles con una voz tranquila. - Nos vamos a la cámara de las Lacrimas para recoger la nueva que hemos obtenido con el Anima -.

El trío se desplazo por la sala hasta alcanzar una puerta en la cual el anciano de baja estatura introdujo una contraseña para abrir la entrada donde había unas escaleras hechas de piedra que descendían, tras bajar numerosos pisos los tres alcanzaron una sala oscura de enormes dimensiones que parecía una cueva aunque en las pareces había unos cristales que iluminaban escasamente el entorno.

Los guardias se quedaron observando el lugar sin apartar la vista de los cristales pero a diferencia de ellos su superior camino lentamente al centro de la cueva artificial donde debería estar la nueva Lacrima creada con la magia que lograron quitar de otro mundo, habían tenido unos pocos éxitos con unas coordenadas de un lugar al que llamaron Earthland por lo que intento obtener él mas hasta que detecto una gran energía en otras coordenadas por lo que esperaba haber conseguido una cantidad enorme de magia.

Cuando él llego a su lugar de destino se sorprendió de no encontrar ninguna montaña de cristal a la que contemplar sino que en su lugar había una persona, era un joven rubio que juzgándolo a simple vista rondaba por la edad de doce o trece años con la ropa destrozada permitiéndole ver una espiral tatuada en el estomago. - Es extraño ya que no debería estar alguien aquí, será que el Anima necesitaría algún ajuste para la transformación del objetivo aunque es posible que haya otra teoría la cual es mas interesante... de todas maneras necesitare un informe sobre si aun funciona como debería -.

- Señor Byro lamento molestarle pero mi compañero y yo hemos oído ciertos rumores bastantes desconcertantes, ¿es cierto que las Lacrimas que se crean con la magia de Earthland eran antes personas? -. Tras escuchar la pregunta del soldado el jefe de ellos dos se quedo quieto de espaldas callado como si los ignorara hasta que a los pocos segundos se giro, el anciano no lucia su habitual expresión en su cara sino una diferente que es la misma que un amable abuelo mostraría a sus nietos.

- Esas son palabras que tienen como objetivo dañar el buen nombre de nuestro rey Fausto, él mismo acepto esta idea por el bien de nuestra gente y si algo como eso sucediera estoy seguro que mandaría la destrucción de Anima así que espero que no hagáis caso esas mentiras. No se como este muchacho entro a este sitio por lo que os pido que le transportéis hasta una celda ya que luego me gustaría visitarlo para cuando se despierte e intentar saber como entro -. Después de decir esas palabras los guardianes ahora tranquilizados recogieron el cuerpo del joven de cabellos dorados inconsciente para dejarlo en una celda de la mazmorra.

Mientras se alejaban los dos subordinados el rostro de Byron volvió inmediatamente a la normalidad tras ocultar la verdad aunque debía de pensar en alguna idea para hacer desaparecer ese rumor, pero justamente cuando se iban a marchar los otros ocupantes de la cueva el anciano miro con curiosidad al chico desconocido ya que el tatuaje del estomago de repente desapareció.

- (Horas después) -

Cuando el Uzumaki de cabellos rubios abrió sus ojos azul celeste inmediatamente comenzó a sentirse confuso ya que lo ultimo que recordaba era que se estaba enfrentando a su compañero de equipo y amigo Sasuke Uchiha en el valle del fin, sin embargo ahora se había despertado en un lugar que parecía una celda así que se acerco a los barrotes de hierro y al acercarse a ellos observo que fuera de la celda había otra persona en la sala por lo que no estaba solo.

Gracias a una pequeña vela encendida en una mesa de madera podía ver que a pocos metros estaba lo que parecía un guardia con una extraña armadura en la cual se hallaba un dibujo, la figura pintada que estaba en el metal no la reconocía por lo que aun continuaba sin saber donde posiblemente se encontraba.

Aquel hombre se encontraba sentado en una silla mientras dormía plácidamente murmurando unas pocas palabras por lo que Naruto aprovecho su oportunidad para poder escapar, registrando entre sus ropas descubrió que todas sus pertenencias habían desaparecido incluso la diadema con el símbolo de la villa que le entrego su antiguo profesor Iruka y entonces furioso sacudió las barras de la celda.

- ¡DESPIESTA DESGRACIADO Y DIME DONDE ESTA MI INSIGNIA! -.

Lo repentinos gritos del Genin despertaron de forma brusca al soldado quien por culpa del susto enseguida se resbalo de la silla para caer contra el suelo, abriendo sus ojos el soldado observo que el muchacho se estaba riendo de él así que enfadado el adulto agarro un bastón con el cual apunto al preso. Del extremo del arma surgió una luz de color verde pálido que aumento de tamaño en cuestión de segundos hasta que salió disparada del instrumento mágico.

El proyectil traspaso el hierro volando en línea recta hasta que choco contra Naruto quien no pudo esquivarlo porque se había quedado quieto sorprendido de que esa persona empleo aquel ataque de energía sin utilizar ningún sello, la luz verde le empujo con gran fuerza por lo que se estrello contra la pared causándole un gran dolor además de notar como le faltaba el oxigeno.

La tortura que estaba sufriendo el joven Shinobi duro un minuto aunque para él ese tiempo fue mucho mas largo a lo que era realmente y cuando esa energía desapareció el Uzumaki cayo al suelo de rodillas donde intentaba recuperar el aire que le faltaba, el soldado tranquilamente dejo el bastón en el sitio donde estaba antes para a continuación dirigirse a la salida de la sala.

- Espero que cuando vuelva estés tranquilo muchacho porque si me enfureces otra vez aplicare mas potencia para que sufras mas -. El soldado con armadura se fue a informar al señor Byron sobre el estado actual del muchacho desconocido así como también a dirigirse a las cocinas a buscar algo de comida, Naruto viendo que estaba solo en la sala comenzó a centrar su Chakra mientras realizaba al mismo tiempo el sello habitual para utilizar el Jutsu del Kage Bushin pero ningún clon surgió a su lado.

El Jinchuriki del Kyubi se quedo completamente confundido al principio así que continuo empleando una y otra vez la misma técnica la cual aun continuaba sin funcionar, se pregunto que era lo que le pasaba hasta que llego a la conclusión de que algo le había hecho aquella gente que le encerraron y entonces se sentó en el suelo donde trato de pensar en una forma para escapar de la celda lo que parecía bastante difícil sin ninguna herramienta.

- (Veinte minutos después) -

El guardia volvió a la mazmorra transportando en sus manos una bandeja con un poco de comida la cual dejo en la mesa de madera al lado de la vela la cual estaba casi consumida la cera, luego dirigió su vista hacia el joven Shinobi que estaba tumbado en el suelo seguramente durmiendo por lo que le empezó a hablar. - Oye chaval he pensado que te gustaría al menos tomar algo antes de que venga el señor Byron, te he traído un poco de pan y un vaso de agua espero que lo disfrutes -.

Después de comunicar esas palabras el adulto se quedo esperando a que el niño se acercara a las barras para entregarle los alimentos, sin embargo el prisionero no se movió del lugar de donde estaba por lo que el soldado golpeo el hierro para despertarlo con el ruido.

El hombre continuo golpeando el metal cada vez mas fuerte pero Naruto siguió totalmente quieto por lo que preocupado agarro las llaves de la cerradura además de su arma por si la necesitaba. Cuando el subordinado de Byron entro dentro rápidamente dio unas patadas en las piernas así como en la espalda del Gennin que aun seguía inmóvil por lo que luego le dio un par de golpes con el bastón.

El encargado de la mazmorra empezó a sentirse nervioso porque el preso no respondió a ningún golpe que le daba y entonces el adulto armado se fijo que en la pared había rastros de sangre por lo que inmediatamente se agacho a comprobar al niño de ojos azules, el rostro del joven estaba casi cubierto en sangre ya que en su frente había una herida de la cual surgía el liquido carmesí. - Pobre muchacho le han golpeado contra la pared hasta matarlo -.

- O puede que me golpeara la cabeza para que te acercaras cuando vieras la sangre -. De pronto Naruto le golpeo con un puñetazo en pleno rostro dejándolo desorientado e inmediatamente volvió a atacarlo esta vez con una contra una de las rodillas del guardia logrando que se cayera, tras caerse el adulto intento levantarse para empelar su arma pero al abrir sus ojos contemplo que otra patada del rubio se acercaba pero no logro esquivarla así que se quedo inconsciente.

Viendo que había derrotado a esa persona el Uzumaki de ojos azules se fue de la celda con las llaves del enemigo para encerrarle ahí dentro y entonces se marcho él fuera de las mazmorras con la intención de saber en donde se encontraba aunque antes buscaría primero el regalo de Iruka.

- (En los pasillos) -

Tras salir de la prisión Naruto camino con cuidado por los pasillos del enorme edificio en el que se encontraba aunque muchas veces se paro para buscar algún sitio en el que consiguiera estar fuera de vista de los soldados que paseaban, continuo avanzando observando también los cuadros de las paredes en las cuales las personas retratadas portaban una corona así como un cetro por lo que pensó que estaba en el interior de un palacio de la realeza, él quería saber mas pero debía de cumplir su objetivo principal por lo que estuvo mirando un poco en las habitaciones esperando que no le descubrieran.

Cuando se dirigía a inspeccionar la sala numero cincuenta y seis de repente el Uzumaki de ojos azules oyó como una puerta cercana se había abierto en ese momento así que viendo que no había muchos sitios para ocultarse enseguida el joven decidió esconderse dentro de la habitación que iba a mirar, se quedo esperando allí escuchando los pasos los cuales resonaban con fuerza por lo que seria un individuo de gran tamaño.

A los pocos segundos los ruidos desaparecieron cuando aquel individuo llego a la entrada de la habitación la cual estaba la puerta entre abierta unos centímetros así que el Gennin se acerco a ver a esa persona, sin embargo el Jinchuriki del Kyubi se sorprendió del aspecto del hombre. Era alguien musculoso de piel oscura que posiblemente superara los dos metros, su vestía una coraza metálica en el pecho y unos pantalones de tela largos de color verde aunque lo que mas impresiono al joven Shinobi era que la cabeza de él era exactamente igual al de una pantera negra.

Pantherlily iba en busca de una muchacha que servía en la guardia siendo una orden del rey Fausto porque según le contaron era una prodigio en el campo de batalla junto con otros elementos militares por lo que su deber es verificar si era cierto, no consiguió dar con ella en ese tiempo así que probo a buscarla en el ala norte del palacio real pero al pasar por la habitación del jefe del estado mayor de allí noto algo extraño.

En un principio el guerrero Excced no logro averiguar que era hasta que noto un ligero olor diferente en el aire del cual no sabia identificar a que pertenecía porque al vivir durante años en el palacio memorizo el olor que poseían las personas que transitaban como los sirvientes, soldados, a la familia real y otras personas como Byron.

En cualquier caso al detectar la esencia con su olfato rápidamente avanzo para empujar la puerta la cual no estaba cerrada pero en el momento en que su mano entro en contacto con la superficie de madera un sirviente apareció a su lado interrumpiéndole. - Señor Pantherlily vengo para informarle de que el rey Fauto espera que haya observado y juzgado las habilidades de Erza Knightwalker ya que desea oír su opinión... ¿señor ha escuchado el mensaje? -.

- Lo he escuchado sin ningún problema por lo que comunique a su majestad que lamentablemente aun la he visto, me asegurare de encontrarla velozmente para informar sobre sus habilidades así que pido de forma humilde un poco de paciencia -. Al terminar de hablar el Excced contemplo como el mensajero se marcho a gran velocidad a la dirección donde se encontraba la sala del trono, cuando se marcho esa persona el comandante de la primera división dirigió de nuevo su vista a la sala privada de Byron a la que iba a entrar y decidió marcharse ya que tenia un deber que cumplir aunque le hubiera gustado investigar allí dentro.

Naruto desde su escondite observo como aquel hombre bestia se marcho por el pasillo lo que hizo que él se tranquilizara porque en verdad temía que le descubrieran, estaba listo para salir del cuarto en el que estaba hasta que de pronto capto con su vista una pequeña luz brillante en la mesilla. Al acercarse al mueble de madera el joven Shinobi vio que lo que brillaba era la insignia metálica que le regalo Iruka por lo que rápidamente la coloco en su sitio.

- (Menos mal que conseguí recuperarla sin que me vieran ninguno de estos tipos que me la robaron y ahora veamos en que sitio me encuentro) -.

Con ese pensamiento el muchacho de cabellos dorados se fue del cuarto privado del jefe del estado mayor recorriendo nuevamente los pasillos durante un tiempo tratando de descubrir en que lugar se había despertado, sin embargo aun continuaba el Gennin sin saber en donde se encontraba porque la gente a la que escuchaba cuando se acercaban solo decían cosas poco importante.

Finalmente tras minutos de investigación alcanzo una zona en la que había un gran numero de armaduras vacías de guerreros y de jarrones además de que al fondo estaban unas escaleras que conducían al piso inferior así que fue hacia ellas con alegría, pero cuando iba a alcanzarlas entonces escucho que alguien subía e inmediatamente el Uzumaki de ojos celestes coloco al lado de una de las armaduras.

Mientras escuchaba como el sonido de los pasos se volvía mas fuertes él al mismo tiempo quitaba de una funda de la figura de acero un cuchillo para poder defenderse si esta vez se metía sin remedio en un combate.

La persona que apareció fue alguien que hizo que el Jinchuriki se quedara sin saber que hacer a continuacion porque se trataba de una chica que seria casi de su edad, la muchacha poseía un cabello largo rojo carmín atado en una trenza así como un rostro hermoso aunque mostraba una expresión seria. La joven que estaba observando vestía un uniforme con falda de color azul marino así como una bufanda morada que llevaba al cuello y ella también portaba unos guantes de fina tela negros como el carbón.

Naruto guardo el arma afilada que estaba sujetando al sitio donde estaba hace poco así que quedándose tranquilo espero a que la chica pelirroja se fuera sin que se diera cuenta de que él estaba allí, cuando se marcho ella el Shinobi suspiro aliviado aunque sin querer golpeo un pedestal que estaba a su lado derecho así que cuando desplazo su mirada se encontró con que el jarrón que estaba encima iba a impactar contra el suelo así que se lanzo el Gennin al suelo logrando atraparlo entre sus manos.

- Ha faltado poco -.

Sin embargo el sentimiento de alegría termino enseguida porque se dio cuenta que hablo en voz alta aparte de que también la chica de uniforme estaba quieta mirándole a varios metros con sus ojos marrones e inmediatamente ella le señalo. - ¡Ladrón! -.

Después de oír la acusación él observo que en el objeto que salvo de romperse en el suelo aparte de tener hermosos relieves había incluso joyas incrustadas como zafiros y rubíes, analizando la situación en la que se encontraba también llegaría a la misma conclusión que ella. - A la mierda ahora el sigilo -.

Naruto rápidamente lanzo el objeto con joyas a la chica pelirroja quien trato de atrapar el jarrón evitando que se rompiera mientras ella estaba ocupada el Gennin se puso en pie para correr hacia las escaleras, pero cuando estaba apunto de alcanzarlas dos lanzas se clavaron en el suelo bloqueando la salida.

Al girarse el Jinchuriki contemplo que la chica vestida de uniforme agarraba el hacha de una de las armaduras e inmediatamente la lanzo como si fuera un proyectil, viendo que se acercaba el arma mortal a gran velocidad el Uzumaki de ojos azules se agacho consiguiendo de esa forma evitar en un tiempo justo que el hacha giratoria le decapitara aunque unos pocos pelos rubios de su cabeza fueron cortados y notando el peligro corrió por las escaleras con el objetivo de escapar.

Tras llegar a la planta inferior el joven Shinobi vio que había tres pasillos por los cuales podría servir como ruta de escape por lo que se dirigió al mas cercano, sin embargo al ir hacia allá un cuchillo de la perseguidora de repente casi le alcanza así que decidió ir por el segundo y durante varios segundos ella le lanzaba armas mortales bloqueando muchos caminos.

Mientras avanzaba con todas sus fuerzas hecho una mirada hacia atrás observando que la pelirroja aun le seguía esta vez transportando entre sus manos una lanza afilada con la que le atacaría, entonces Naruto se dio cuenta de que él era mas veloz que ella por lo que comenzó a reírse con la suficiente fuerza para que le oyera lo que hizo que la joven soldado se enfadara.

El contenedor del Kyubi se preguntaba porque la chica habia dejado de lanzar proyectiles contra él y dirigiendo su mirada al frente observo que a varios metros estaban dos soldados hablando entre si, sin embargo la voz de la perseguidora les informo de que el muchacho rubio era un ladrón por lo que los adultos se prepararon para detenerle. - (¡Maldición! ¡Ella me ha estado guiando todo este tiempo para que fuera visto por alguna patrulla!) -.

El Gennin trazo con urgencia en una estrategia para burlar a los guardias quienes tenían sujetando bastones ligeramente diferentes al del tipo de la mazmorra, cuando se encontraban a pocos pasos en chocar el muchacho de ojos celestes se lanzo al suelo para deslizarse y de esa forma pasar en el espacio que había entre las piernas de uno de los adultos.

Viendo como el supuesto ladrón consiguió burlar a los vigilantes la joven Knightwalker clavo su lanza en el suelo para emplearla como una pértiga logrando exitosamente saltar por los dos superiores que bloqueaban el camino, al observar que su objetivo estaba casi a su alcance apoyo sus piernas cada una en un vigilante y con una gran fuerza los utilizo para ganar mas impulso logrando tambien derribar al dúo.

Gracias a la ayuda extra ella consiguió aterrizar encima de Naruto consiguiendo atraparlo aunque en ese instante les golpeo a ambos un proyectil del arma mágica que les envió rodando juntos por el pasillo hasta chocar contra una pared.

Tras impactar contra el muro los dos adolescentes abrieron al mismo tiempo sus ojos causando que los marrones de la chica pelirroja se reunieran con los azules de el chico rubio, viendo que estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia enseguida la cara de ellos se volvió roja por culpa de la vergüenza y luego notaron ellos algo extraños con sus manos. La mano derecha del Shinobi se encontraba unida a la izquierda de su perseguidora por medio de una sustancia amarillenta que parecía una gran bola de chicle.

Naruto elevo su vista para ser testigo de que la mirada de furia de antes había regresado a Erza quien iba a golpearle ahora que le tenia a su alcance para poder detenerlo, observando el peligro que se avecinaba el Jinchuriki trato de contra-atacar el puño de la soldado que se aproximaba con su mano derecha de forma inconsciente y entonces sin querer él hizo que las manos que estaban esposadas chocaran directamente contra el rostro de la joven de cabellos carmesí.

Después de que realizara esa acción la Knighwalker se quedo parada como si fuera una estatua e inmediatamente los ojos celestes del Uzumaki se fijaron en que los de ella mostraban en este instante un deseo de querer matarle además de que comenzó a sangrar por la nariz un poco, notando como descendía su sangre la joven prodigio militar se limpio con su mano libre para a continuación examinar los restos del liquido rojizo en sus dedos. - Prepárate ladrón porque tus delitos se han vuelto mas graves ya que aparte de intento de robo a la familia real has agredido a un miembro de la guardia real -.

Tras pronunciar esas palabras Erza lanzo un derechazo hacia el Genin de cabellos dorados quien logro esquivarlo por los pelos aunque se preocupo enseguida cuando contemplo que el brazo de ella atravesó el solido muro, viendo lo que causo ese simple golpe él trato de esquivar esa lluvia de golpes en un intento de salvar su vida.

Segundos mas tarde la Knighwalker le golpeo en el estomago causando que casi perdiera Naruto todo su aire además de sus energías así que el siguiente ataque no podría evitarlo sin salir herido, el contenedor del Kyubi contemplo como si todo fuera a cámara lenta por lo que desesperado recordó una enseñanza del Sannin Jiraiya cuando le entrenaba en el Rasengan y que debía de emplear si se hallaba en una situación como la que estaba viviendo ahora.

- _"Naruto si alguna vez estas perdiendo en un combate contra una Kunoichi asegúrate de que ella este lo suficiente cerca de tu alcance porque este movimiento de dos pasos te salvara y por ese motivo espero que lo recuerdes"_ -.

Con las palabras del ermitaño de los sapos en su cabeza lo primero que hizo el Uzumaki fue cerrar sus ojos para luego flexionar su brazo izquierdo aunque según le conto el anciano Shinobi requería que fuera con ambas extremidades si quería tener éxito, entonces inmediatamente veloz como el rayo lo movió en línea recta conectando con la oponente y después de varios segundos de no suceder nada abrió sus ojos confiando que la situación se hubiera tranquilizado.

Sin embargo estaba bastante equivocado ya que la situación parecía haberse vuelto mas complicada, el motivo era que contemplo que tras seguir las instrucciones de Jiraiya se encontraba actualmente su mano izquierda situada justamente en el lugar donde se encontraba uno de los atributos femeninos en desarrollo de la soldado de cabellos carmesí.

- (¡Maldito seas ero-sennin! ¡Esto no me salva de ninguna manera, esto es en realidad mi sentencia firmada de muerte!) -.

Erza al sentir el inesperado contacto físico de la mano de Naruto en su cuerpo directamente se quedo en blanco por completo sin saber que debería de hacer a continuación, pero enseguida ese estado confuso termino para que luego sus mejillas se pusieran rojas de vergüenza, al segundo siguiente ese sonrojo creció en gran medida esta vez por una furia que nunca había sentido y le dio un cabezazo con el que dejo inconsciente al Jinchuriki.

Tras vencer finalmente al muchacho de cabellos dorados la joven Knighwalker sentía las ganas de seguir golpeando pero solo se quedo quieta contemplando el cuerpo inmóvil de él, la chica de ojos marrones se acerco para examinar con mas cuidado a su cautivo contemplando que al rededor de su cuello había un colgante en el que se encontraba un cristal verde oscuro.

Aquel pequeño cristal no parecía ningún tipo de Lacrima además de que era un collar con un diseño simple por lo que no podría ser algo que perteneciera a la familia real a la que servía así que debería de pertenecer a aquel sujeto, mirando mas de cerca era algo valioso seguramente para la persona que derroto ya no poseía ningún defecto en la superficie. Sin embargo dejo de examinar el collar tan pronto como cuando empezó a oír los sonidos de múltiples pasos acercarse hacia donde estaba por lo que avanzo para recoger primero su arma.

Tras agarrar la lanza con su mano libre Erza se disponía a llamar a sus compañeros del ejercito con el propósito de revelar su posición así como la captura del intruso, pero antes de poder comunicarse con ellos la muchacha noto movimiento detrás suya y al girarse observo al joven Shinobi de la hoja quien sin mirarla se encontraba actualmente apoyado al lado de una ventana aunque estaba bastante cansado por las lesiones. - Es impresionante que aun sigas consciente, estaba segura de que la fuerza que utilice fue necesaria incluso para dejar sin sentido a una persona normal... me gustaría conocer tu nombre antes de que te apresen por tus delitos incluso si eres un criminal -.

- Me gustaría aclarar un par de cosas miss policía, primero todo lo que a sucedido fue por accidente incluido lo de hace unos momentos por lo que no soy un criminal de ninguna clase. En segundo lugar lamento desilusionarte pero soy Naruto Uzumaki la persona que se convertirá en el siguiente Hokage por lo que nadie podrá nunca apresarme e impedir que cumpla mi sueño -. Después de pronunciar esas palabras el Uzumaki de ojos azules mostro a la joven Knighwalker su sonrisa característica junto también con el regalo de su anterior maestro Iruka que se encontraba con abolladuras ya que absorbió gran parte del impacto del cabezazo.

Entonces de pronto Naruto abrió la ventana de un golpe e inmediatamente salto por ella sorprendiendo a la habitante de Edolas quien no esperaba una acción tan loca como esa, sin embargo como aun se encontraban ambos esposados por la sustancia amarillenta la chica de cabellos carmesí en contra de su voluntad también se dirigía por la misma salida por la que se fue el Genin.

Viendo que hallaba en peligro de sufrir una caída mortal intento impedirlo gracias a su lanza la cual coloco en posición diagonal consiguiendo que los dos extremos golpearan el marco para poder salvarse, pero nada mas entrar en contacto con la ventana el arma se rompió separándose en tres trozos por lo que inmediatamente comenzó a gritar al tiempo que descendía al suelo con rapidez.

- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! -.

De pronto durante la caída inesperadamente la soldado prodigio sintió que su cuerpo por algún motivo desconocido se encontraba suspendido así que abrió lentamente los ojos para averiguar a que se debía, tras abrirlos fue testiga de la imagen de que Naruto se encontraba agarrándose con fuerza con su única mano libre a uno de los estandartes que estaban colocados en el muro exterior del palacio. A continuación miro hacia abajo comprobando que se encontraban los dos mas o menos a una altura aun bastante peligrosa.

Dirigiendo de nuevo su mirada al contenedor del Kyubi ella se dio cuenta de que estaba empleando toda la energía que le quedaba mientras mostraba también en su cara una expresión de sufrimiento que seguramente es por culpa de los golpes suyos recibidos, entonces la visión de la pelirroja capto que la sustancia que les unía empezaba a deshacerse así que a cada segundo que pasaba el material fue debilitándose hasta ser al final una frágil línea que unía las dos manos la cual enseguida se rompió separándolos y haciendo que siguiera su viaje al suelo donde moriría.

Naruto al ver que su perseguidora descendía inmediatamente se soltó del estandarte en el que estaba seguro para ir tras la Knighwalker para poder alcanzarla, cuando logro llegar hasta ella rápidamente él la sujeto por la cintura con su brazo derecho mientras que el izquierdo lo paso por la espalda de Erza quien al notar el agarre del Uzumaki asustada le abrazo.

Mientras seguían ambos su viaje hasta el suelo los ojos celestes del Shinobi observaron a tres sirvientas que transportaban cestas llenas de ropa sucia en su interior, viendo una oportunidad para salvarse los dos giro su cuerpo cambiando de posiciones con la joven de cabello carmesí siendo el Genin quien recibiría el mayor impacto y miro al cielo esperando que tuviera éxito su plan.

El trío de sirvientas estaban andando con la ropa que debían de lavar hasta que de repente una pareja de jóvenes se estrello con la cesta de una de ellas por lo que asustadas ellas dejaron todas las prendas que llevaban para abandonar el lugar, la primera persona que emergió de entre la montaña de ropa fue una confusa Knighwalker de lo que había sucedido por lo que tardo unos segundos en comprender todo e inmediatamente al darse cuenta se dirigió al Uzumaki que estaba tumbado debajo de ella boca arriba. - ¿Por... por que me has salvado? podías haberme abandonado a mi suerte ya que estabas seguro allí arriba -.

- Si lo hacia entonces seria un verdadero criminal miss policía aparte de que ese no es mi estilo, si quiero ser en un futuro el mejor Hokage mi deber es rescatar a quien este en peligro ya que tendré que cuidar de una gran cantidad de gente... creo que ya no puedo resistirme por lo que puedes apresarme -. Tras oír esas palabras la habitante de Edolas observo que en el rostro feliz de el Jinchuriki era completamente sincera sin mostrar ningún gesto de que fuera en realidad falsa, ella se quedo quieta un tiempo ocupada meditando que acción debería de realizar así que cuando llego a una conclusión se levanto dándole la espalda ocultando de la vista de él su cara además de extender su brazo señalando una dirección.

- Si avanzas por allí encontraras una salida poco vigilada... el mo-mo-motivo por el que te lo digo es po-po-porque no me sentiría capturar a alguien que no puede moverse, sin embargo cuando pasen unos minutos iré a por ti -.

Desde su posición Naruto se sorprendió por las palabras que dijo Erza aparte de que no esperaba oír venir de esa persona un tartamudeo parecido al que realizaba Hinata cuando le hablaba, tras reunir las fuerzas suficientes el Genin de Konoha consiguió ponerse en pie para a continuación darle las gracias ante de irse. Escuchando los pasos alejándose la joven soldado se giro observando como se alejaba de forma lenta el rubio por la dirección que le dio hasta que al final desapareció de su vista.

- (Cinco minutos después) -

Como le informo la Knighwalker la salida a la que se estaba dirigiendo el Uzumaki no había nadie que estuviera vigilando en ese momento así que trato de correr por el umbral y tras cruzarlo se tropezó así que se cayo directamente al suelo recibiendo todo el daño ya que no poseía ninguna fuerza para evitarlo, elevando su mirada del terreno pudo contemplar una ciudad con edificios que nunca había visto en ningún lugar al que haya viajado pero sus ojos celestes se fijaron en que había una enorme isla flotando en el cielo.

- ¿En donde demonios me he despertado? -. Después de pronunciar esas palabras comenzó a sentir sueño por lo que comenzó a cerrar sus ojos lentamente siendo lo ultimo que mirara una persona que se acercaba a donde se hallaba, se trataba de un sujeto posiblemente un año o dos mayor que él con el cabello de color azul quien también poseía un tatuaje en uno de los lados de su cara del cual no pudo fijarse porque se quedo dormido por completo.

El joven de cabellos azulados examino a la persona que estaba en el suelo la cual estaba bastante herida así que se acerco para poder ayudarle, sin embargo varios soldados del ejercito real aparecieron ante el muchacho con la cara tatuada quienes se inclinaron nada mas verle e inmediatamente uno de ellos empezó a hablar. - Si nos permite príncipe Jellal debemos informarle de que ese joven que esta en el suelo es un intruso que se a adentrado dentro del palacio real. Lo mejor para usted príncipe es alejarse de esa clase de gente, nosotros nos encargaremos de él aparte de que su majestad el rey desea hablar con vos -.

- Luego me reuniré con mi padre ya que antes intruso o no me es imposible dejar a alguien con esas heridas en este lugar, quiero que me ayudéis a trasladarlo para que algunos de nuestros médicos le traten esas heridas y si surge un problema por ello entonces comunicadles de que yo soy la persona que lo ordeno -.

* * *

Antes de nada me gustaria decir que en estos momentos no tengo bastante claro a cual de las chicas de la serie estaria emparejada con el Uzumaki por lo que estoy abierto a sugerencias, tambien sobre si Naruto deberia emplear algun tipo de magia mas adelante o no.

Espero poder ver que a la gente le guste este prologo ya que me animaria a seguir actualizando esta historia.


	2. Capitulo 1

Bueno me gustaria disculparme sobre la tardanza de este primer capitulo de mi crossover de Naruto con Fairy Tail, confio en que el capitulo que acabo de terminar de escribir compense ese largo tiempo de espera.

* * *

Capitulo 1

Desconociendo el tiempo transcurrido Naruto se despertó siendo esta vez en el interior de un cuarto del palacio con las heridas vendadas aunque en verdad no era necesario dada su habilidad para curarse rápidamente, sin embargo no se quito ninguna de ellas ya que pensó que seria mejor que la gente pensara que estuviera aun herido.

Cuando se despertó al día siguiente el Gennin deseaba que todo lo vivido hubiera sido un sueño causado quizás por algún alimento en mal estado pero mirando a su alrededor se fijo que continuaba en esa sala además de que por la ventana contemplaba aquella inmóvil isla flotante por encima de la ciudad.

Luego en el tercer día el Uzumaki comenzó a recibir visitas siendo una de ellas aquel joven muchacho de pelo azulado con el tatuaje en el lado derecho de su cara, según le informo él era la persona que le encontró herido en las puertas del palacio así que hizo que unos pocos soldados de la guardia real le transportaran a una habitación en la cual los médicos podían tratarle y tras escuchar todo lo sucedido el joven de ojos celestes lanzo una pregunta al otro ocupante de la sala. - Dime una cosa Jellal... estoy bastante lejos de Hi no Kuni asi como de otra nación con villas ocultas ¿no? -.

- No conozco el termino de villa oculta aparte de que nunca había escuchado de un país con ese nombre aquí en Edolas que es el sitio en el que te encuentras ahora mismo, según he escuchado eres alguien bastante misterioso. Nadie sabe como has entrado dentro del palacio aparte de que conseguiste burlar a varios guardias e incluso a Erza Knig-.

- Te refieres a miss policía ¿no? sinceramente pensé que me iba a matar en varios momentos pero lo que no esperaba era que fuera mas fuerte que Sakura con sus golpes cuando se enfadaba conmigo, por cierto ¿sabes si esta ella bien? espero que no este metida en algún lio por mi culpa -. Cuando el Jinchuriki del Kyubi termino de hablar el joven príncipe de pelo azulado se quedo en silencio para observar desde su posición que la preocupación por Erza era sincera algo que no esperaba oír del chico rubio que estaba delante suya, otra razón por la que se quedo callado era porque es la primera vez que alguien le hablaba como una persona cualquiera y no como un miembro de la realeza como siempre había estado acostumbrado desde pequeño.

Jellal volvió en si a los pocos segundos cuando noto que el otro ocupante de la sala le estaba mirando como si esperara alguna respuesta suya, no sabia que responderle ya que a diferencia de los otros guardias con los que hablo en la persecución de Naruto la muchacha pelirroja era la única que no logro encontrar.

Sin tener una respuesta para el Gennin de Konoha inmediatamente el Fernandez avanzo hasta la puerta de la habitación donde realizo tres golpes contra la superficie de madera lo que causo que se abriera desde fuera por un subordinado aunque antes de irse se dirigió de nuevo hacia el Uzumaki. - Mi padre es bastante serio pero dudo de que le informaran de que alguien de mi edad lograra burlar a varios guardias, si estas cansado de estar aquí puedes acompañarme ya que debo ir a entrenar con mi profesor en el arte de la lucha además si vas conmigo estoy seguro de que lo encontraras entretenido -.

- (Con Pantherlily) -

El Exceed de piel oscura se encontraba sentado de rodillas en el suelo teniendo al mismo tiempo una espada envainada apoyada encima de sus piernas, el nivel actual de meditación del guerrero no humano era tan elevada que no sentía la dura e incomoda madera de la superficie de la sala ni tampoco se preocupo por la tardanza del príncipe a sus lecciones.

Cuando sus oídos captaron el sonido de la puerta abrirse él giro su rostro para comprobar que en efecto la persona que entraba era el hijo del rey Faust pero junto al chico de cabellos azules estaba otro de pelo rubio, las ropas de la inesperada persona eran extrañas así como la diadema de su frente en la cual había un símbolo que no reconocía ya que aunque viajo por todo el reino no vio nada igual a ese dibujo.

Entonces de pronto su sentido del olfato capto la esencia de Naruto que era la misma detecto hace un par de días en una de las numerosas habitaciones del palacio así que con un rostro serio se dirigió a Jellal. - Mi príncipe he de advertir que la tardanza es una cualidad negativa para todo individuo por lo que espero que no vuelva a cometerla otra vez, sobre su invitado solo puedo pedirle que se siente a un lugar donde pueda observarle ya que aun seguimos sin conocer su propósito aquí -.

Tras escuchar las palabras de Pantherlily en respuesta el Gennin de Konoha comenzó a retroceder mientras realizaba gestos de burla con su cara los cuales contemplaba a la perfección el Exceed de piel oscura y que causaba que apareciera una pequeña sonrisa en el joven de cara tatuada aunque trataba de ocultarla, la criatura no humana trato de ignorar las acciones del Shinobi de ojos celestes para concentrarse en su aprendiz pero al final no pudo suportarlo por lo que se desplazo a gran velocidad hasta el lugar en el que estaba el acompañante de Jellal. La pantera con forma humanoide descendió su rostro mostrándole lo enfadado que estaba al Jinchuriki quien había parado de realizar aquellos gestos divertidos así que ahora que se detuvo esas acciones el guerrero de gran tamaño le dio la espalda para reunirse con su alumno.

- Miau -.

Cuando oyó ese inesperado sonido inmediatamente Pantherlily giro su rostro a gran velocidad encontrándose que el Uzumaki de cabellos dorados le estaba mirando con una sonrisa de diversión por lo que el Exceed intento suprimir la ira que sentía, sin embargo al ir hacia su alumno escucho de nuevo aquel maullido y en pocos segundos el guerrero consiguió desenvainar su espada con la que apunto al habitante de la villa de la hoja. - ¿Tratas de burlarte de mi en presencia del príncipe? Creo que debo de enseñarte unas cuantas cosas sobre la disciplina así como de buen comportamiento -.

- ¿Burlarme de ti? yo jamás lo haría, solo quiero sacar unas risas porque eres mas aburrido que las piedras. Por cierto ¿no deberías de estar enseñando desde hace algunos minutos? ya que creo recordar que la tardanza es una cualidad bastante negativa -. Después de oír las palabras de Naruto el Exceed de gran tamaño furioso mostro sus colmillos al Shinobi de Konoha hasta que de repente captaron sus oídos un sonido que no escucho en mucho tiempo, dándose la vuelta contemplo que el hijo del rey Faust se estaba riendo con fuerza por la escena que estaba causando él junto con el Gennin.

Pantherlily en un estado tranquilo se sorprendió ante lo que estaba ocurriendo delante suya ya que hace bastantes años que no escuchaba las risas de diversión del joven Fernandez pero lo mas increíble era que la persona que lo consiguió era el extraño que apareció misteriosamente en el palacio hace pocos días.

Después de ocurrir ese evento el guerrero felino se coloco en frente de su alumno de cabellos azules llevando ambos las espadas que les servirían para entrenar al príncipe del reino, esas armas que empuñaban fueron diseñadas para que carecían de filo por motivo de seguridad para el joven con el rostro tatuado porque el Exceed se prometió nunca utilizar una espada de verdad contra alguien que no fuera una amenaza para Edolas y enseguida el príncipe se lanzo a golpearlo con una simple estocada la cual iba dirigida a su estomago.

Observando que se acercaba su alumno con la intención de atacarle inmediatamente Pantherlily desplazo uno de sus musculosos brazos siguiendo una trayectoria diagonal ascendente causando que las dos herramientas de metal chocaran entre si, la potencia del golpe de la criatura de piel oscura era superior a la de Jellal así que al no poder resistirlo el cuerpo del chico fue empujado por esa pura fuerza hacia atrás unos pocos metros.

Cuando finalmente consiguió detenerse el Fernandez vio como su maestro apareció a escasa distancia para de pronto comenzar a realizar una patada giratoria con la que logro hacer que soltara él su espada enviándola lejos además de que al segundo siguiente podía notar en su cuello el arma sin filo del Exceed.

- La imprudencia puede salir cara, si quieres llevar la iniciativa en un combate has de saber como continuar moviéndote para reducir las oportunidades de defensa del rival... vuelve a prepararte ya que seguiremos hasta que reciba un buen golpe -.

Tras comunicar esas palabras en pocos minutos Naruto desde su posición podía contemplar como ellos dos volvieron de nuevo a sus posiciones normales empuñando cada uno sus armas, el Shinobi de ojos azules se fijo que esta vez el primero en abalanzarse hacia el otro fue la criatura felina de gran tamaño quien realizo un ataque vertical descendente el cual no llego a acertar a su objetivo ya que este dio un salto hacia atrás hasta situarse a una distancia en la que el metal no consiguiera tocarle.

La visión del chico de pelo azulado esquivando ese golpe hizo que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en el rostro del Exceed la cual se hacia mas grande ya que contemplaba como su alumno evitaba todos sus intentos de ataques, queriendo dificultad mas el enfrentamiento Pantherlily agarro el mango de la espada con sus dos manos para realizar un único movimiento de gran poder destructivo pero de repente se sorprendió cuando miro hacia a bajo encontrándose que el príncipe había desaparecido.

Aquella táctica era algo que no esperaba experimentar en este día porque no le enseño en ningún momento al hijo del rey Faust a combatir de esa forma sino como un soldado que nunca se ocultara así que comenzó a emplear su sentido del olfato para detectarle, en apenas dos segundos la criatura felina logro ubicar la posición de su aprendiz por lo que sin girarse coloco su arma detrás de su hombro derecho y enseguida se oyó el sonido de un metal chocar contra otro.

Jellal quien estaba detrás de su maestro no esperaba que en ese poco tiempo lograra averiguar el lugar exacto de la espalda en el que iba a golpear con una estocada además de fijarse en que el guerrero de gran tamaño le daba una mirada con la que mostraba una gran confianza por la victoria, de repente el joven heredero del reino recibió una patada de Pantherlily que impacto directamente en la barbilla del Fernandez que causo que fuera enviado al aire donde realizo unos pocos giros hasta que al final se estrello en un mueble donde estaban guardadas distintas armas e intento ponerse de pie. - No esperaba ese tipo de golpe venir de ti profesor -.

- Ni yo esperaba que utilizaras una estrategia para atacar un punto ciego del oponente... si has decidido emplear ese tipo de ideas en este combate entonces deberé de tomármelo mas en serio -. Cuando termino de hablar el Exceed realizo un enorme salto con el que se dirigía rápidamente al techo de la sala aunque en el ultimo momento dio una voltereta en el aire con la que logro evitar darse con la superficie así como apoyar sus pies en ella, desde esa elevada posición Phanterlily dio otro salto con el objetivo de caer sobre su aprendiz al cual se aproximaba a gran velocidad gracias a la ayuda extra del techo.

Observando que se acercaba la criatura no humana al lugar donde descansaba Jellal agarro el arma mas cercana que había a su alrededor que resulto ser un bastón de madera pulida que poseía una ligereza superior a la espada sin filo que estaba utilizando así como una longitud bastante grande, notando que el tiempo era escaso el joven de rostro tatuado golpeo con la vara el brazo de su maestro logrando desviar el golpe que únicamente choco en el suelo. Si haberse detenido el Fernandez movió su nueva arma de forma que impacto un extremo en el mentón del oponente por lo que desorientado el guerrero de piel oscura recibió un poderoso golpe tras su cabeza que le causo un gran dolor.

Naruto quien estaba en silencio contemplando el combate entre ellos dos se alegro por el muchacho de cabellos azulados ya que consiguió el objetivo de dar un buen golpe a su maestro aunque tuvo que cambiar de arma, pero la sonrisa de felicidad del Uzumaki desapareció cuando el Exceed a una velocidad asombrosa arrebato el bastón de su aprendiz e inmediatamente lo partió con su fuerza en numerosos trozos los cuales arrojo al suelo par luego hablar con un tono de voz seria. - Mi príncipe esa clase de armas no son dignas para ser empleadas por una persona de su clase, las espadas son perfectas ya que son herramientas nobles que son superiores al resto mientras que los bastones son como has visto fáciles de romper haciéndolas inútiles... ahora recoge tu espada debemos de seguir hasta que-.

- Oye, oye Jellal te golpeo en la pelea como querías por lo que la lección termino en ese instante y además ¿que derecho tienes para decir que es útil o que no lo es? estoy seguro de que incluso yo sin utilizar una espada podría golpearte como él acaba de hacer -. Comento de manera desafiante el Gennin de cabellos dorados hacia el guerrero felino quien aparto la vista del joven príncipe para concentrarse en él, observando los ojos celestes del Shinobi Pantherlily noto que su desafió era autentico así que tras realizar un suspiro el Exceed se quedo esperando con los brazos cruzados a que se acercara el chico de ropas anaranjadas.

El Shinobi de Konoha se acerco con pasos lentos aunque decididos hasta que al final se encontró a pocos pasos de la criatura de gran tamaño quien enseguida empujo con su pierna la espada sin filo de Jellal la cual se deslizo por el suelo hasta detenerse junto a los pies del rubio, viendo que el arma llego a su posición Naruto en vez de agarrarla con sus manos la empujo de una patada devolviéndosela a quien se la envió e inmediatamente el integrante del equipo siete estiro su brazo derecho mostrando su puño al individuo contra el que pelearía en estos momentos. - Lo que digo lo mantengo por lo que guárdate tus armas, lo único que necesitas saber es que te golpeare con este puño así que prepárate -.

- Veo que aparte de imprevisible solo eres un muchacho estúpido y sin disciplina, no importa lo que intentes ya que las posibilidades que tienes de ganar esta lucha empleando solamente tus propias manos son por completo nulas contra alguien con experiencia como yo. Ahora que hemos terminado de hablar entre nosotros empecemos este absurdo enfrentamiento -.

Cuando se quedo en silencio el soldado este se abalanzo al Uzumaki con una sorprendente rapidez golpeando con la empuñadura de la espada de forma directa en el estomago del joven Gennin confiando en dejarlo sin sentido para terminar este estúpido evento, sin embargo al abrir sus ojos se fijo que el Jinchuriki aun seguía consciente además de que había juntado sus dos manos consiguiendo absorber parte del poder destructivo de su ataque.

- Je... quizás deberías revisar tus cálculos porque este muchacho estúpido siempre cumple sus promesas -. Después de liberar esa declaración Naruto retrocedió con un salto alejándose de Pantherlily logrando evitar un segundo golpe que casi le alcanzaba, cuando llego a una distancia segura el contenedor del Kyubi contemplo sus manos al mismo tiempo en las cuales estaba la marca rojiza del potente golpe de hace pocos segundos del oponente por lo que sentía un gran dolor en ellas aunque trato de aguantarlo así como mostrar una enorme sonrisa para evitar que su rival se diera cuenta de su estado actual.

Entonces el subordinado de Kakashi evaluó la situación en la que se hallaba dándose cuenta de que casi realizaba de forma inconsciente el sello característico del Kage Bushin no Jutsu el cual aun seguía sin funcionar por lo que trato de pensar en una estrategia en la que podría ganar sin necesitar de utilizar el Chakra.

De pronto noto como una sombra se acercaba así que el Shinobi alzo su mirada celeste descubriendo que el Exceed había saltado hacia la posición de él para realizar con el arma metálica un ataque descendente en vertical por lo que notando el peligro que se aproximaba rápidamente reacciono el Gennin para protegerse del ataque, en el momento en el que la espada estaba a escasos centímetros de tocarle el Uzumaki por lo que enseguida movió sus brazos a la vez consiguiendo exitosamente atrapar con ellos el arma sin filo además de detenerla lo que produjo un cráter en el suelo así como también sorprender con esa proeza al guerrero felino y al Fernandez quien se encontraba en silencio observando el enfrentamiento.

La diferencia de fuerza de ambos luchadores era bastante clara por lo que a cada segundo que mantenía en sus manos la espada el Shinobi iba cediendo cada vez mas terreno hasta que se le ocurrió una idea bastante arriesgada.

Empleando toda su fuerza Naruto movió la hoja sin filo hacia su lado izquierdo para luego soltarla enseguida la cual se quedo clavada en el terreno pero antes de que Pantherlily la levantara para volverla a utilizar el joven de la villa de la hoja siguió con el siguiente paso de su estrategia, cuando el arma del Exceed de piel oscura estaba apunto de liberarse el Jinchuriki salto encima de la espada lo que no esperaba su contrincante e inmediatamente volvió a saltar aunque esta vez realizo un mortal invertido con el que esperaba golpear a Pantherlily con una patada.

Sin embargo enseguida el guerrero de gran tamaño se dio cuenta de sus intenciones por lo que movió su cabeza hacia atrás justamente cuando libero del suelo su arma con la que intento atacar al Gennin quien estaba en este momento a su alcance.

Desde la lejana distancia Jellal no podía apartar la vista del evento que estaba sucediendo en frente de él por lo que asombrado vio como su maestro esquivo la patada del rubio aunque esta rozo el mentón del soldado de piel oscura, pero al mismo el Uzumaki logro evitar el golpe de la hoja metálica que iba hacia su rostro por pocos centímetros aunque luego cuando aterrizo del salto comprobó por medio de su sentido del tacto si había alguna marca o arañazo en la diadema con el símbolo gravado de una hoja.

Viendo que no había ningún daño en el objeto entregado por Iruka Naruto lanzo un suspiro de alivio ya que se había preocupado pero entonces se acordó de que continuaba el combate contra el Exceed así que cuando dirigió su mirada al oponente este estaba a un paso de distancia de posición, al distraerse por el estado del regalo de su antiguo maestro no logro bloquear la mano de la criatura no humana la cual le agarro del cuello para enseguida dirigirlo contra el suelo como si de un muñeco se tratara además de que luego lo lanzo para que se chocara en una de las paredes de la sala.

Aparte del terrible dolor de espalda que sentía por los golpes el joven Shinobi de cabellos dorados tras escupir varias gotas de sangre en el terreno trato de levantarse aunque sus piernas comenzaban a fallar por lo débil que estaba, pero inesperadamente escucho en ese instante una voz que no esperaba oír. - **Parece que estas entreteniéndote mucho Naruto en el tiempo que he estado descansando** -.

- (¿Kyubi eres tu? Ahora estoy ocupado así que si tienes que decirme algo guárdatelo para luego que tengo que ganar esta pelea) -. Cuando comunico esas palabras mentalmente al Biju de nueve colas este comenzó a reír de diversión por lo que el Gennin trato de ignorarle para fijarse en Pantherlily quien caminaba hasta él tranquilamente, las oportunidades para contra-atacar eran escasas aparte de que también su estado físico dificultaba el poder realizarla y entonces volvió a escuchar la voz de la bestia que estaba sellada en su interior.

- **Aunque me divierte bastante el ver el estado en el que te hayas creo que me tocara intervenir ya que no quiero que mi contenedor pierda contra ese gato, escúchame bien porque con mi ayuda podrás durante un momento utilizar un poco de tu Chakra para darle una paliza ese tipo** -.

- (¿Lo dices en serio?... desde que me desperté en este lugar no puedo realizar ningún tipo de Jutsu) -.

- **No lo entiendo yo tampoco pero cuando llegaste a este mundo todos los Tanketsus de tu red de Chakra se "bloquearon" por así decirlo impidiendo el que utilices tus técnicas, sin embargo ahora que estoy despierto puedo emplear mi energía para liberar algunos de forma temporal por lo que podrías utilizar un Jutsu. Por cierto me gustaría decirte que no tengo pensado gastar mucha energía así que será mejor que consigas derribarlo de un solo golpe** -. Tras oír las noticias que tenia el zorro Naruto examino con cuidado la situación en la que se hallaba ya que dudaba si debía aceptar la ayuda del Biju encerrado en su interior quien seguramente tendrá algo en mente y por eso le ayude, de todas formas debía elegir rápido porque el tiempo se le estaba agotando de forma urgente.

Habiendo tomado su decisión firmemente el Uzumaki de cabellos rubios junto sus manos no para formar el sello para crear clones suyos sino el de su otra técnica el Rasengan, él sabia que para realizar el Jutsu perfectamente necesitaba tener a su lado un Kage Bushin pero como desconocía cuanta cantidad de Chakra que podía emplear por lo que debía arriesgarse a intentar recrear la técnica del cuarto Hokage solo como hizo en su pelea contra Sasuke aunque en ese momento empleaba la energía del Kyubi.

En cuestión de segundos el Shinobi sintió como la energía de su interior volvía a recorrer por su cuerpo por lo que trato de concentrarse, con sus ojos azules el Gennin podía ver una diminuta luz brillante así que por complicado que fuera él continuo enviando mas Chakra el cual se unía en esa luz logrando formar una esfera azul que enseguida empezó a debilitarse además de que costaba mantener su forma circular.

Incluso con esas complicaciones alzo su vista hacia el rival e inmediatamente corrió hacia el Exceed quien realizo una estocada hacia el Jinchuriki quien contra-ataco con su Jutsu para acabar el combate incluso con las múltiples heridas que poseía.

- Rase... Rase... ¡RASENGAN! -.

El Jutsu enseñado por Jiraiya al estar en la actualidad débil la espada se acercaba mas al joven de la villa de Konoha por lo que este siguió canalizando mas sus fuerzas olvidándose de su estado de salud esperando que se fortaleciera la esfera de energía lo suficiente para poder ganar, entonces como si de un milagro se tratare el Rasengan comenzó a volver a brillar con mas poder consiguiendo con ello empujar el arma del maestro de Jellal en la que de repente surgieron grietas hasta que al final en poco tiempo se rompió en varios trozos.

Pantherlily aparte de estar asombrado por el destrozo de la hoja de metal no esperaba ser testigo de que ese muchacho contra el que peleaba utilizara ese tipo de ofensiva, no podía apartar la mirada de aquella magia brillante ya que nunca vio nada igual hasta que de pronto desapareció. Al deshacerse el Rasengan Naruto cerró su mano formando un puño y con el golpeo con fuerza al desprevenido guerrero no humano directamente en plena mandíbula.

Desde la distancia el príncipe de Edolas no creía lo que estaba contemplando con sus ojos quizás fuera algún tipo de ilusión o espejismo, sin embargo el enorme cuerpo del soldado fue derribado con aquel golpe aunque la persona que le golpeo también cayo al suelo así que pensando que podrían estar en peligro el chico de cabello azul avanzo hacia ellos.

Cuando los alcanzo no esperaba observar que el Uzumaki aunque estaba tumbado en el suelo se encontraba mostrando una gran sonrisa de diversión, pero lo que no pensaba ver el Fernandez es ver a su profesor de pocas emociones sonreír por primera vez en su vida y este comenzó a hablar. - Jajaja... es la primera vez que alguien tan joven logra dejarme en esta situación, tu puñetazo tiene una fuerza que no esperaba que poseyeras muchacho -.

- Muchas gracias, ya te lo dije antes siempre que hago promesas siempre las cumplo y no me llames muchacho mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki... tambien debo de felicitarte porque me has dado una buena paliza para ser un gato jajajaja -. Pantherlily al escuchar las palabras del Shinobi unos pocos pensamientos le vinieron a la mente porque no sabia si el comportamiento del joven se debía a que no temía a los Exceed como hacen los humanos a excepción de su aprendiz quien no mostro ese sentimiento o que simplemente quizás no conocía nada de ellos, en cualquier caso acompaño las risas sinceras del Gennin con las suyas para que luego se unieran a la de ellos la de Jellal.

- (una hora mas tarde) -

Tras el enfrentamiento que vivió en aquella sala Naruto se encontraba solo en el palacio aunque en realidad unos pocos guardias le vigilaban sin decir nada como si fueran estatuas, Pantherlily termino de enseñar sus lecciones al príncipe así que volvió a sus deberes habituales y el Fernandez se fue por unos asuntos que debía atender que seguramente tendrían que ver por ser un miembro de la realeza.

Con el aburrimiento que estaba sufriendo el Uzumaki empezó a comprobar si podría volver a sentir su Chakra recorrer en su cuerpo, sin embargo no sintió la energía por ninguna parte lo que demostraba que el kyubi en verdad tenia razón además de demostrar que si necesitaba realizar una técnica debía comunicarse con el Biju. Aunque al Jinchuriki no le gustaba la situación actual al menos conocía el motivo por el cual le era imposible realizar sus Jutsus.

De pronto la visión del Shinobi de cabellos dorados capto la imagen de Erza quien en estos momentos descendía por las escaleras hasta dirigirse a la salida del edificio, las acciones de la joven soldado causo que le invadiera al integrante del equipo siete un sentimiento de curiosidad sobre lo que estaría haciendo ella aparte de que también podría volver a hablarla.

- **Seria mejor que la olvides muchacho, puedo aceptar que interactúes con cualquier mujer de tu especie pero ahí una excepción que son las pelirrojas... las odio así que si te acercas a ella hare que sufras** -.

El Uzumaki ignorando las palabras de la bestia de nueve colas llamo a gritos a la Knighwalker confiando que le escuchara desde aquella distancia e inmediatamente después de pronunciar el nombre de la chica esta se giro para averiguar quien era la persona que la llamaba, cuando sus ojos marrones se reunieron con los felices ojos celestes de Naruto se quedo bastante confundida ya que no se imaginaba que fuera el muchacho que persiguió el otro día el que gritaba su nombre.

Ahora que consiguió captar la atención de Erza lo siguiente que debía de hacer el habitante de Konoha era burlar a los vigilantes que estaban cerca así que tras pensar en una idea se dirigió a verlos, sin embargo al girarse observo que los soldados se encontraban juntos hablando en voz baja entre ellos y a los pocos segundos uno se acerco al Jinchuriki para quizás comunicarle algo. - Chico no te preocupes ve a por ella, nosotros nos quedamos aquí para que os sintáis cómodos además de que hemos llegado a un acuerdo por lo que será mejor que ella sea quien se encargue de ti. Por cierto nosotros te apoyamos así que esperamos que tengas suerte y seáis felices los dos -.

- Esto... ¿muchas gracias? -. El Shinobi no entendió las ultimas palabras del mensaje que le comunico el soldado pero antes de poder preguntárselo todos comenzaron a irse en distintas direcciones dejándole solo.

Cuando el ultimo de ellos desapareció de su vista el Uzumaki bajo por las escaleras al lugar donde aun permanecía esperando la joven pelirroja, sin embargo al llegar a su lado de pronto le empezó a doler la cabeza una barbaridad y tras analizarlo pensó que se debía por culpa del Kyubi quien seguramente era el culpable de producírselo así que incluso con ese dolor trato de hablar con la Knighwalker. - Cuanto tiempo miss policía, espero que por lo ocurrido el otro problema no te haya metido en un problema sin querer... si en verdad lo tienes déjame ayudarte ya que es lo menos que puedo hacer tras ayudarme a indicarme la salida aunque al final me desmaye al llegar -.

Después de escuchar todas las palabras de él las mejillas de Erza comenzaron a volverse de rojas aunque era un color no tan fuerte como su cabello carmesí, debido a que nunca había estado en una situación parecida a esta desconocía como debía de decir y cuando trato de responder las primeras palabras que pronuncio eran bastante torpes por lo nerviosa que se sentía. - N-no hace falta solo te di esa ventaja para capturarte luego, sobre mi situación creo que no informaron al rey Faust de lo sucedido y ahora debo irme tengo prisa por ir a los establos -.

- Bueno como no me pueden dejar rondar por este sitio solo puedo acompañarte si necesitas ayuda en lo que vayas hacer -. Cuando el Gennin termino de hablar el dolor de cabeza causado por el Kyubi desapareció en un instante lo cual agradeció el Jinchuriki así que aliviado este miro a la pelirroja quien parecía estar meditando lo que había dicho, la soldado prodigio permaneció con esa expresión además de moverse de un lado a otro durante unos pocos minutos y entonces se dirigió a la salida donde hizo un simple gesto con la cabeza indicándole que saliera el primero.

- (Fuera del palacio) -

El grupo compuesto por los dos jóvenes avanzo por los jardines de la familia real de Edolas hasta adentrarse en el interior de un bosque lo que sorprendía a Naruto ya que no esperaba que los establos estuvieran en un lugar tan apartado, viajaron ambos en silencio por lo menos unos diez minutos pero finalmente consiguieron llegar hasta el lugar destinado al que se dirigía Erza.

El edificio no era como los establos normales que había visto anteriormente el Uzumaki porque este que veía poseía una longitud como si fueran seis casas pegadas unas a otras así como una altura que era igual o superior a un hogar de tres pisos, el material con el que estaba construida la estructura era una piedra azul clara en la cual había grabadas unas palabras en la escritura de este mundo por lo que el Shinobi desconocía que ponía. El tejado estaba cubierto gracias a numerosas hojas de los arboles como si quisieran ocultarlo aunque entre ellas se veía algo solido de color violeta oscuro.

El contenedor del Kyubi estaba tan ocupado contemplando el establo que no se dio cuenta de que su compañera continuaba andando hasta la puerta de la construción y cuando su vista capto la imagen de la Kighwalker casi en la entrada él trato de correr hasta ella, sin embargo al dar unos pocos pasos se fijo que en el terreno había un gran numero de huellas profundas con forma de garras. - Oye creo que algo a estado paseando por aquí, ¿estarán bien vuestros caballos? -.

- ¿Caballos? aquí no ahí ninguno, este es un establo donde descansan los Legion -.

- ¿Los Legion? -. Tras pronunciar de nuevo el nombre proporcionado por Erza el Uzumaki de cabellos dorados estaba curioso por poder ver que clase de criaturas serian las llamadas Legion porque viendo las huellas y el tamaño del establo era algo que necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos.

Inmediatamente los dos entraron dentro de la estructura Naruto se decepciono bastante ya que en el interior no había ningún ser allí dentro así que siguió sin conocer el aspecto de las bestias, aunque no sabia como eran el habitante de Konoha analizo la zona donde observo que no existía una pared de fondo por lo que podía ver sin problemas el exterior. También se fijo que habían unos cuantos nidos en los cuales estaban ocupados por huevos en perfecto estado mientras que en uno de ellos solo habían restos de las cascaras.

Erza se adentro dentro del nido donde eclosionaron los huevos en busca de alguna cría que posiblemente aun no se hubiera ido con los padres, pero después de varios segundos no encontró ninguno por la zona así que inmediatamente se molesto ya que había esperado este día desde hace mucho tiempo. - Maldición, no he logrado venir a tiempo. Supongo que deberé de buscarlos en el bosque aunque espero que haya alguno que no pertenezca a nadie porque sino tendré que esperar otra vez -.

- Así que ¿has venido aquí para tener una cría de esas cosas llamada Legion? en verdad me impresionas ya que no esperaba que fueras una chica que quisiera cuidar de un animal -.

- No es extraño, los Legion siempre han sido utilizados por la guardia real tanto como medio de transporte como para la batalla. Si consigo tener una cría bajo mi cuidado puedo adiestrarla y entrenarla para que sea un poderoso aliado en las futuras batallas en las que participe -. Cuando termino de oír las palabras de la pelirroja el Uzumaki enseguida se aburrió ya que parecía que había vuelto la soldado al comportamiento serio con el cual la conoció, de pronto el Jinchuriki noto unos pequeños golpes en su pierna izquierda así que cuando descendió su mirada contemplo que el causante de esa acción era algún pequeño ser que portaba encima un trozo de cascaron.

Rápidamente el Genin agarro a la criatura pequeña e inmediatamente le quito la parte del huevo que lo ocultaba para poder ver su aspecto, era un animal que nunca había visto ya que poseía escamas por todo su cuerpo de color verde azulado además de una cola y unas largas orejas que se asemejaban a dos cuernos. Otras rarezas que tenia el animal era que sus patas a diferencia del cuerpo eran de un color negro puro, también en su espalda había unas diminutas alas aunque en lo que mas se fijo Naruto era en los enormes ojos blancos con los que le miraba.

La pequeña cría de Legion torció su cabeza de forma confusa ante la visión del primer ser humano que había encontrado, entonces la bestia abrió sus mandíbulas mostrando sus numerosos colmillos para rápidamente liberar unos pequeños ruidos de felicidad mientras desplazaba de un lado a otro su cola provocando que sonriera. - Creo que he encontrado una de las crías recién nacidas que estabas buscando -.

Al igual que un rayo Erza desapareció del lugar donde estaba para enseguida aparecer junto a Naruto quien lo único que vio del viaje de ella fue su cabello rojo carmín moverse, la joven soldado sin pensárselo arrebato al ser de las manos del Shinobi para rápidamente examinar con sus ojos marrones a la bestia escamosa de pequeño tamaño hasta que vio unos arañazos en una de las patas así que se lo entrego al Jinchuriki. - No ahí ninguna duda a sido rechazado por uno de los padres, debió de haber nacido con algún defecto por lo que es mejor que lo dejes para que se encarguen de el ya que es lo mejor -.

El Uzumaki tras escuchar las duras palabras de la pelirroja el Uzumaki se quedo contemplando al Legion quien seguía comportándose con alegría al volver a verle, pero el muchacho rubio no tenia ninguna sonrisa en su rostro sino una expresión de profunda tristeza mientras escuchaba en su mente una y otra vez lo que había dicho su compañera, entonces él hablo con una voz seria.

- No -.

Esas simples dos letras hicieron que Erza se detuviera de salir del establo por lo que ella se giro hacia la persona que se negó a dejar en ese lugar al animal rechazado por su especie así que se acerco poco a poco hacia el Gennin de Konoha. - Es posible que esa cría no dure ni medio año viva así que lo mejor-.

- ¿Es abandonarla a su suerte? ¿En verdad piensas que lo mejor para ella es eso? hoy a nacido para que luego se quede sola en este mundo por parte de su familia sin poder comprender el motivo por lo que han hecho... es posible que viva como otros aunque sea diferente pero de que le sirve esa vida si los que se la dieron le dejaron solo y nadie le preocupa -. Naruto no sabia si estaba hablando a la Kinghwalker sobre la condición del Legion o de si mismo ya que él se crio en la villa solo sin ninguno de sus padres a diferencia de los demás niños, sintiendo que su estado emocional estaba bastante alterado entrego al pequeño animal de sus manos a la compañera e inmediatamente se marcho del edificio.

Después ser testiga del reciente evento que se produjo delante suya desconocía que era lo que debía hacer a continuación ya que inesperadamente le invadió un sentimiento de tristeza, sentía que todo había ocurrido por su culpa así que reflexiono sobre lo que había dicho tras examinar a la cría así que volvió a verla de nuevo.

A primera vista la criatura parecía ser igual a los Legion de esa edad que vio hace tiempo así que decidió acercárselo mas a su rostro y al hacerlo la pequeña bestia de repente le lamio la cara, esa inesperada acción le produjo a la pelirroja cosquillas las cuales aumentaban hasta que al final ella empezó a reírse. Cuando termino de hacerlo tomo la decisión respecto al destino del ser que sujetaba por lo que se le ocurrió ir tras Naruto mientras escondía a su espalda el animal aunque al abrir la puerta esta choco contra algo.

- ¡Ay! ¡Joder como duele! -.

El propietario de aquella voz era el Uzumaki quien sin querer la pelirroja le golpeo al abrir la salida del establo, cuando el dolor desapareció del Shinobi este comenzó a disculparse sinceramente por su comportamiento anterior así que ella le interrumpió para querer decirle que la autentica culpable de lo ocurrido era ella además de comunicarle la noticia.

Sin embargo antes de pronunciar una palabra noto como la Legion subía por su espalda hasta que al final surgió su cabeza entre los cabellos carmesí sorprendiendo al Gennin por lo que nerviosa trato de explicarse. - E-es-esto he decidido encargarme de la cría aunque también eres el responsable de esta decisión así que espero que trabajes conmigo para poder adiestrarlo y entrenarlo, aparte de que quizás quisiera un Legion diferente al resto -.

- Jejeje me alegro saber que hayas decidido ayudarlo, bueno como querías tener uno supongo que tendrías un nombre que ponerle si tenías éxito y me gustaría poder escucharlo -.

- Bueno tenia uno en mente pero creo que es uno bastante malo, pensé que quizás podrías empezar ayudarme con ese tema para lograr que los dos juntos tengamos uno que le sirva -. Comento Erza mientras al mismo tiempo ocultaba su cara sonrojada con el cuerpo del Legion además de esperar que su corazón volviera a la normalidad porque en estos momentos experimentaba numerosos latidos que cada vez aumentaban mas a cada segundo que pasaba.

- (En el palacio) -

Dentro del gran salón se encontraba el anciano Byro quieto observando a dos de los habitantes de fuera de la ciudad que habían pedido una audiencia como era habitual siempre que paseaba por aquel lugar, sin embargo cuando se anuncio la presencia del jefe del estado mayor en la sala los guardias ordenaron a los ciudadanos que se marcharan ya que el tiempo para que sean escuchados por el rey había terminado por lo que cuando ellos se fueron les siguieron la guardia real dejando solos en aquel lugar al pequeño anciano junto con el gobernante de Edolas.

A varios metros sentado en el trono se encontraba un hombre de altura media mas joven que él aunque su edad real era que estaba cerca de los cincuenta años, poseía una extensa cabellera así como una larga barba de color blanco puro como el de la nieve además de que vestía unas ropas normales para ser alguien de la realeza en la cual no había ninguna joya o algo valioso que mostrara su elevada posición social.

Un detalle que inquietaba a Byro era en el rostro del monarca ya que poseía una expresión dura la cual intimidaba al consejero con aquellos ojos que enseñaban que tenía actualmente insomnio y entonces el anciano de baja estatura comenzó a hablar a su señor. - Con su permiso excelencia, quizás debiera retirarse a descansar a sus aposentos por el bien de su salud ya que lleva numerosos días despiertos sin poder dormir, si es porque tiene problema con ello creo que podre encargarme de buscar alguien para poder ayudarle -.

El hombre de sangre real realizo un gesto con su mano logrando con ello silenciar al otro ocupante del gran salón por lo que a continuación se levanto del trono en el que estaba antes sentando, tras dar unos pocos pasos Fausto se paro en frente de uno de los grandes ventanales de cristal que estaban en la sala contemplando a través parte de su reino en el cual podía ver ciudadanos aun caminando por las calles junto con sus familiares. - Mi problema es el mismo por el que sufrimos toda las personas de Edolas la escasez de magia pero aun ahí uno mayor a ese... desde estas ventanas puedo observar esa maligno lugar flotando de forma tranquila sobre el hogar de mi gente, esas criaturas no les basta tenernos bajo su poder sino que trasladaron su isla aquí a la capital para burlarse de nosotros los humanos quienes no podemos hacer nada sino obedecerlos -.

- Su majestad, el proyecto Anima esta funcionando como se espero por lo que estamos recibiendo una cantidad bastante grande de magia pero ahí un problema actualmente que esta relacionado con el futuro plan del Dragon Chain Canon. Contando la cantidad de Lacrima y el numero total de habitantes de su reino me temo que el arma... no estará lista hasta dentro de veinte años ya que mas o menos los ciudadanos consumen una canti-.

Crack

El jefe del estado mayor del reino se quedo en silencio después de escuchar aquel ruido que provenía de la dirección de su líder así que traslado su visión para descubrir que el culpable de aquello era el monarca de cabellos blancos quien había derribado un jarrón, entonces Faust camino hacia él pisando por encima los trozos rotos del bello objeto destruido hasta que se paro justo al lado del consejero de edad avanzada dándole una mirada que le aterrorizaba e inmediatamente hablo con un tono de voz que demostraba que estaba furioso. - Byro sabes que mi deber es asegurar el bien de todos los ciudadanos de esta nación lo que incluye también a mi hijo, puedo morir en cualquier momento si lo decide la reina de los Exceeds por ese motivo antes de que pase tratare de dejar un reino prospero de magia y libre para que lo dirija Jellal cuando sea coronado rey. ¡Por ese motivo el Dragon Chain Canon a de estar disponible en menos de veinte años! ¡LO ENTIENDES ¿VERDAD?! -.

El repentino grito causo que Byro se cayera al suelo para contemplar el rostro furioso de su señor desde el suelo aunque este continuo su camino hasta el trono en el cual se sentó, pero tras pasar unos pocos segundos el hombre de pequeño tamaño se alzo del sitio del que se encontraba con una idea que acababa de surgirle así que corrió con todas sus energías hasta estar a tres pasos del asiento real y desde allí le comunico su plan. - Podemos acortar el tiempo si podemos aumentar la capacidad del Anima para por ejemplo absorber una ciudad de Earthland, también podemos disminuir mas el tiempo si utilizamos cierta cantidad de Lacrimas para la construcción del arma. Como dije antes tenemos una cantidad justa pero podemos ampliarla si suprimimos ciertas cosas que consumen sin parar magia... me refiero a que ordene que desaparezcan los gremios de magos, nadie de Edolas les necesitara y estaremos no a veinte sino a diez años para poder alcanzar la magia ilimitada.

Tras escuchar las palabras del jefe del estado mayor el rey Faust medito sobre aquella idea analizándola en mas detalle por lo que finalmente el gobernante realizo un gesto de afirmación con su cabeza lo que causo una gran alegría al otro individuo, Byro se fue a las puertas de la sala teniendo en su rostro una enorme sonrisa ya que había conseguido acortar el tiempo para conseguir alcanzar la magia ilimitada junto también con la desintegración de los gremios.

Cuando salió hizo llamar a los guardias con los cuales se dirigiría a los edificios ocupados por los magos en cuando tenga la orden escrita del monarca confiando en que ninguna de esas personas se rebelara porque quien iba a ser tan loco como para hacerlo.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado los combates de Jellal y Naruto contra Pantherlily ademas de la explicacion del motivo por el que el Uzumaki no puede emplear ninguna tecnica desde que llego a Edolas, otra cosa que espero que les haya gustado sea la escena de Naruto junto con Erza en la cual decidio la pelirroja cuidar a la cria de Legion ya que he tenido varios problemas al redactarla.


	3. Capitulo 2

Bueno como prometi hace varios días aqui tengo listo el segundo capitulo de mi crossover con Fairy Tail del cual debo de decir que es mas largo que los anteriores ademas de que habra un pequeño salto de tiempo y Naruto se reunira con dos miembros del gremio de Fairy Tail de Edolas de los cuales espero que ustedes se diviertan por sus escenas. Por cierto respondiendo a la pregunta de Rey96 Naruto a llegado al mundo de Edolas tras la pelea con Sasuke en el vaye del fin.

* * *

Capitulo 2

En el interior de una de las cocinas del palacio real se encontraban dos guardias asi como el personal de ese lugar los cuales estaban bastante ocupados por las tareas que tenia cada uno de ellos, uno de los soldados presentes se aproximo a la mesa de madera en la que se hallaban varios platos preparados que estaban destinados para oficiales superiores del ejercito y con mucho cuidado corto un pequeño trozo de queso además de verter en un vaso algo de vino logrando que ninguno de los Chefs o criados lo notaran.

El segundo de los guardianes del palacio a diferencia de su compañero hambriento estaba ocupado hablando con una de las sirvientas quien actualmente estaba amasando con sus propias manos la masa con la que haría una barra de pan, de pronto el soldado de Edolas se coloco a su lado sorprendiéndola así que cuando ella se relajo él comenzó a hablarla. - Vaya manera mas brusca para hacer esa barra, espero que no todas las cosas las trates de esa manera guapa -.

- Detente ahí soldadito y encárgate de traerme la cesta para dejar las baguetts que se están horneando, sino lo haces notaras mi habilidad con el cuchillo de cocina -. Tras escuchar la amenaza de la sirvienta el guarda se alejo temeroso de ella ya que en verdad tenia cerca en la mesa un cuchillo afilado, cuando consiguió relajase observo a su compañero que estaba feliz con la comida que había obtenido a diferencia de él al no conseguir su objetivo por el cual vino a la cocina así que con un suspiro fue a cumplir el pedido de la mujer.

El triste guardián camino hasta el lugar donde se encontraba situada la cesta pero enseguida se sorprendió porque en el objeto donde deberían haber mas de diez baguetts solo había en ese momento una que misteriosamente se hundía por lo que curioso se acerco, entonces de repente salió de aquel lugar una pequeña figura de color azul verdoso la cual poseía unos ojos amarillos brillantes.

El desconocido ser se movía a gran velocidad por lo que ninguno de los presentes en esa zona podían reconocer lo que era porque solamente veían aquella figura borrosa de color azul trasladándose de un lado a otro, el intruso rápidamente se subió encima de la mesa donde se movió en línea recta causando que toda la comida y bebida cayeran al suelo así que al ver esa imagen el personal trato de buscar al culpable para atraparlo.

Sin embargo en ese mismo momento la cocina se hallaba en completo silencio ya que aquella pequeña criatura parecía haber desaparecido dejando el destrozo que había hecho como única prueba de su existencia, los soldados junto con los Chefs se acercaran al suelo para contemplar unas huellas de garras que habían así que comenzaron a seguirlas con la intención de descubrir al culpable.

- ¡Kya! -.

Aquel grito femenino alerto a todos los hombres por lo que a continuación dieron media vuelta observando que una de la sirvientas con la cara avergonzada coloco sus manos en la falda de su uniforme ya que casi se veía su ropa interior, en cuestión de segundos cada una de las mujeres presentes realizo la misma acción que la primera e inmediatamente los hombres se fijaron que por el suelo corría de nuevo ese ser borroso de color azul verdoso.

En ese instante la puerta de la sala se abrió por lo que el pequeño intruso avanzo al notar que le perseguían corrió de forma veloz en aquella dirección consiguiendo chocar contra las piernas de la persona que entraba, ese impacto no paro a la criatura por lo que continuo huyendo pero para desgracia sus perseguidores no lograron atraparlo porque al escapar el individuo que entraba se estrello contra todos ellos obstaculizando la salida.

Después de recorrer por los numerosos pasillos la criatura azulada fue detenida cerca de las escaleras gracias a Naruto quien apareció delante con sus habilidades Shinobis e inmediatamente lo agarro impidiendo que huyera. El Uzumaki siguió en esa posición durante cinco segundos hasta que al final su objetivo dejo de moverse.

Al observarlo podía ver que entre sus brazos estaba la cría de Legion la cual decidió cuidarla junto con Erza hace casi exactamente poco mas de seis meses, la bestia crecido desde el día en que se la encontraron sin parar por lo que media una altura parecida al de un perro de tamaño normal.

Entonces el Jinchuriki lo giro para conseguir de esa forma ver el rostro del animal alado el cual tenia sujeto gracias a sus mandíbulas un enorme trozo de carne que soltó cuando vio al joven de cabellos dorados, tras caer el trozo de comida el habitante de Konoha comenzó a regañar a la cría. - Yasha te dije que me trajeras Ramen, llevo cuatro meses sin probarlo por lo que confiaba en que pudieras encontrarlo -.

- ¿Gaaaoo? -

- Bueno al menos nadie ha conseguido atraparte en tu misión, ahora vámonos antes de que Erza descubra que has estado dentro del edificio y no fuera en el establo donde ella te deja -. Tras decir esas palabras Naruto sintió como el pequeño animal le lamio la cara de forma feliz provocando cosquillas, al terminarse de reír el Gennin aun sujetando al Legion se largo hacia su habitación evitando que las personas que circulaban por el palacio notaran la presencia de la criatura.

- (Habitación de Naruto) -

Cinco minutos mas tarde el joven Uzumaki rubio logro de forma exitosa el llegar hasta su cuarto sin que ninguno de los ocupantes del edificio se dieran cuenta de que transportaba a Yasha entre sus brazos, a continuación nada mas entrar dentro de la sala el Genin se desplazo hacia su cama en donde dejo al pequeño Legion para dirigirse luego al escritorio donde había una jarra de agua.

Con el contenedor de agua en sus manos avanzo hacia la única ventana de la sala en la que estaba viviendo que además estaba completamente abierta de par en par, cuando se acerco a ella comenzó a liberar unas pocas cantidades del liquido transparente del interior del jarrón las cuales cayeron encima de una maceta donde se hallaba una planta que recogió hace pocos días.

El Genin de Konoha a diferencia de los habitantes de Edolas aquella planta era bastante extraña para él, el color de su tallo así como el de sus hojas en vez de ser verde era azul verdoso oscuro aunque en el tallo había unas pequeñas manchas violetas que tenían una forma romboidal. Otro detalle de aquel ser vivo era que en los bordes de las hojas parecía haber un extraño material que se iluminaba cuando era de noche pero no siempre con el mismo tono de luz.

Después de terminar de regar la planta el Jinchuriki no pudo evitar pensar en su apartamento de Konoha en el que también cuidaba plantas ya que era su hobby desde hace muchos años, no había perdido la esperanza de regresar a la aldea en los meses que paso en el palacio así que se prometió volver a su hogar.

Entonces el inesperado sonido de la puerta al abrirse llamo su atención por lo que veloz como el rayo oculto a Yasha con las sabanas de la cama en un intento de esconderle, sin embargo se dio cuenta que seria inútil porque podía ver a simple vista el gran bulto que formaba la cría así que desesperado se sentó al borde de la cama con la intención de bloquear la visión de la persona que venia con su cuerpo.

Naruto desde su posición vio que era Erza quien acababa de abrir la puerta de su habitación por lo que nervioso el Shinobi mantuvo su lugar ocultando al Legion, la Knightwalker en vez de decir algo al muchacho de ojos azules enseguida se movió por la sala buscando en todos los rincones hasta que al final ella seria le pregunto. - ¿Donde lo tienes escondido? -.

- ¿Que? no entiendo porque piensas siempre que tengo yo algo que ver con las cosas raras y divertidas que ocurren en el palacio, te veo un poco cansada por lo que será mejor que vayas a descansar miss policía. Por cierto debes de cambiar tu costumbre de venir aquí sin preguntar ya que imagina si me pillas cambiándome de ropa -.

- Desde que estas aquí el índice de accidentes en distintos lugares del palacio se a multiplicado y en todos ellos has sido el principal sospechoso, sobre si sucediera por ejemplo lo ultimo que has dicho estoy segura de reaccionar de la misma manera que tu si se sucediera lo contrario -. Comento Erza de forma tranquila segura de no alterarse si sucediera el caso de ver al Uzumaki con poca ropa aunque al tiempo que pensaba se sonrojo un poco, sin embargo a diferencia de ella el Genin al imaginarse al encontrar a la pelirroja con poca ropa inmediatamente su rostro se volvió del mismo color que los cabellos de la joven soldado que se dio cuenta de la reacción de él.

Ambos adolescente se quedaron en completo silencio por culpa de las palabras de la Knightwalker quien no esperaba causar aquel evento, tras pasar en ese estado varios segundos los dos volvieron a comportarse con normalidad así que la pelirroja volvió a preguntar a Naruto y al no recibir una respuesta ella de forma inesperada empezó a silbar.

El escuchar el sonido emitido por los labios de la muchacha el Jinchuriki noto como la cría de Legion de Erza en respuesta comenzó a producir ruido como si estuviera cantando junto a la melodía, ahora que había sido descubierta la ubicación del animal el Uzumaki se levanto de la cama permitiendo ver a su amiga el sitio donde se hallaba el culpable del destrozo de la cocina.

Cuando la soldado del ejercito de Edolas quito la sabana ella junto con Naruto podían observar que había numerosas marcas de arañazos en el colchón permitiendo ver ambos el material que estaba dentro, pero rápidamente dirigieron su mirada hacia donde estaba Yasha quien estaba actualmente mordiendo con sus mandíbulas la almohada. - ¿Gaaaoo? -.

- ... es increíble Yasha a venido de los establos hasta aquí, pobrecillo seguro que se sentía solo. ¡Sera mejor que me lo lleve ahora mismo para ahorrarte el esfuerzo Erza! -. Con la intención de escapar inmediatamente de la presencia de la Knighwalker el Jinchuriki del Kyubi agarro al animal para saltar por la ventana del cuarto, sin embargo la muchacha pelirroja al ver la reacción del rubio ella en respuesta corrió hasta él para agarrarle uno de los tobillos y con un fuerte tirón logro enviarlo contra el suelo recibiendo todo el impacto.

El Genin permaneció quieto boca abajo hasta que la chica soldado le dio la vuelta utilizando únicamente uno de sus pies, en el momento en el que Erza volvió a observar el rostro del Shinobi este soltó a la cría de Legion que inmediatamente se traslado al lado de la joven dueña para sentarse en el suelo como haría un perro entrenado.

La integrante del ejercito real de Edolas a continuación se agacho con la mano abierta consiguiendo que Yasha colocara una de sus garras encima como si le diera la pata, después de ese gesto la chica de cabellos carmesí movió su mano en círculos que al contemplarlo Yasha comenzó a girar por el suelo y mientras lo hacia su dueña miro a Naruto para hablarle. - Al menos uno de vosotros dos hace lo que se le pide, por última vez dime ¿por que lo has traído? -.

- No a sido para causar un desastre como te pensabas, lo hice para que al menos acompañara todo el día ya que cuando tu no estas estoy completamente solo. Llevo medio año aquí encerrado sin poder salir al exterior... siento que estoy como cuando aparecí en este mundo solo en el interior de una prisión aunque en esta los barrotes no son visibles -. Tras oír el motivo del Uzumaki por el que trajo al pequeño Legion a dentro del palacio real Erza se quedo callada pensando en la situación de la otra persona de la habitación.

La Knigtwalker permaneció en su sitio meditando sobre que podía hacer en este instante ya que estaba sintiendo de repente la necesidad de aliviar la tristeza que estaba sufriendo el Shinobi de ojos azules para hacerle feliz.

Cuando consiguió idear un plan ella se claro la garganta logrando llamar la atención del rubio quien la miro fijamente sin apartar de su visión el rostro de la pelirroja que nerviosa observo su entorno hasta que al final sus ojos marrones se reunieron con los del muchacho. - H-ho-hoy iba a la cuidad con la intención de obtener provisiones y suministras para emplear en un futuro entrenamiento de supervivencia del ejercito, quizás puedas viajar conmigo a buscarlos. ¡Por ese motivo necesito tu ayuda y no ahí otra razón para que me acompañes! -.

- Muchas gracias Erza, me has alegrado el día con tu idea así que supongo que ahora dejaremos a Yasha con los demás para poder irnos ¿no es así?. Si no fuera que es para comprar esas cosas pensaría que seria una cita ya que ambos estaremos solos fuera -.

- Naruto... ¿que es una cita? -. Pregunto la joven Knighwalker confusa al igual que el animal alado que estaba siendo agarrado por ella, ante esa inesperada pregunta el habitante de Konoha confiaba que seria una broma de la pelirroja así que soltó una risa. Sin embargo cuando termino de reír vio que la muchacha continuaba queriendo obtener una respuesta asi que el Genin trato de pensar en como explicárselo.

- (En la ciudad) -

La gente paseaba tranquilamente en la zona comercial de la capital del reino de Edolas acompañados por sus familiares divirtiéndose de múltiples maneras que hasta hace poco les eran imposible por la escasez de magia, pero ahora que habían encontrado una solución para obtener mas de aquella energía podían seguir de forma feliz con sus cómodas vidas diarias.

De repente la multitud dejo sus actividades actuales de compra para mirar a una única dirección consiguiendo ver a un joven muchacho de cabellos rubios y de ropas naranjas quien se desplazaba corriendo de un lado a otro, entonces el Uzumaki avanzo hasta una fuente llena de agua la cual se hecho en la cara así como en su pelo dorado notando de esa forma el frio liquido transparente.

Naruto se quedo quieto en aquel lugar disfrutando aparte de la humedad la corriente de aire que soplaba en esos momentos, también se volvió feliz al escuchar nuevamente el sonido de las diversas pisadas de los ciudadanos que circulaban a su alrededor así como las conversaciones de ellos y por ultimo el Shinobi alzo su vista contemplando el infinito cielo azul. - Casi me olvidaba de esta sensación, hoy sin dudas es un gran día -.

Después de pronunciar esas palabras para si mismo el Genin de pronto observo a la lejanía una enorme construcción la cual no parecía ser un edificio, con esas dudas él miro hacia donde se hallaba su compañera de viaje a quien le pregunto rápidamente. - Oye Erza ¿que es eso que están construyendo allí? -.

La Kinghtwalker no logro comunicar la respuesta al Uzumaki ya que apenas pudo oírle al estar alejada varios metros de él, desde que le conto el Shinobi que era una cita ella al salir del palacio andaba de forma cómica además de torpemente como si estuviera vistiendo una armadura pesada por todo su cuerpo así que por ese motivo la pelirroja se quedo alejada de su compañero de viaje.

Después de andar de esa forma incomoda durante seis o siete minutos Erza consiguió alcanzar al habitante de Konoha quien volvió a mencionar exactamente la anterior pregunta la cual respondió la soldado al observar lo que señalaba el muchacho de ojos celestes. - Esa es la estructura principal del parque de atracciones que han ordenado construir ahora que se esta solucionando poco a poco el problema que teníamos con la escasez de magia, ahora continua avanzando que tengo que conseguir los suministros -.

- ¿Estas segura de que puedes ir a la tienda en tu estado actual? desde que nos fuimos del edificio has estado comportante de una manera extraña Erza, estoy pensando que lo mismo estas asi por lo que te dije de lo que era una ci-.

- ¡No esta relacionado porque piense que esto sea una cita como me has informado! ¡Ignora mi estado actual y vayamos a completar nuestra tarea para regresar inmediatamente al castillo! -. Comento la soldado de cabello carmesí en un intento de hacer creer a Naruto de estar en perfectas condiciones aunque no podía expresarse como siempre, la mente de ella estaba totalmente alterada porque era la primera vez que experimentaba una situación relacionada con el tema amoroso así que esperaba que su plan tuviera éxito.

El Uzumaki se quedo mirando fijamente a la Knightwalker quien comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa al sentir la mirada del Shinobi hasta que al final este se fue de donde estaba para buscar la tienda que necesitaban encontrar así que tras liberar un suspiro de alivio la joven pelirroja se giro confiando en poder ir junto al Genin, sin embargo nada mas girar su cuerpo inmediatamente el Jinchuriki apareció ante ella colocando su frente contra la suya.

Ante aquella inesperada invasión a su espacio personal Erza como respuesta se quedo completamente quieta mientras su cara se volvió del mismo color que el de su cabello pero mas intenso, el integrante del equipo siete se quedo confuso ya que no detectaba nada de fiebre en la muchacha por lo que no llego a descubrir el verdadero motivo del extraño comportamiento de la chica de ojos marrones.

Cuando se separo Naruto este observo que su acompañante se quedo quieta en el mismo sitio sin moverse ni un milímetro, contemplando su estado el alumno de Kakashi tras pensarlo varios segundos enseguida agarro una de las manos de Erza para no separarse ninguno de ellos al tiempo que confiaba en poder recordar las direcciones que le dijo su compañera varios minutos atrás.

Durante el viaje la Knightwalker no podía dejar de pensar en como habían cambiado las cosas desde que salieron los dos juntos del palacio, en un principio iba ser un paseo normal siendo ella la persona quien guiara al Shinobi pero desde que descubrió lo que era una cita todo había cambiado de forma que el paseo se transformo en un viaje con complicaciones aparte de ser ella la persona que estaba siendo guiada. Sin embargo la situación que estaba experimentando no le desagradaba además de que se quedo contemplando la mano de él agarrando a la suya como si fuera lo mas interesante que estaba sucediendo.

Entonces de pronto Erza al ver una de las tiendas de la calle se soltó inmediatamente del Jinchuriki e inmediatamente avanzo como un rayo hasta el escaparate de uno de los edificios, sorprendido el Uzumaki al ser testigo de aquella reacción se acerco con curiosidad al escaparate de la tienda.

Ambos adolescentes podían ver que tras el cristal había una gran selección de pasteles, bollos y tartas de diversos aspectos así como de tamaños. Naruto al ver los productos que ofrecía el local poso su mirada a su compañera quien había puesto su rostro cerca del cristal mientras al mismo tiempo se le escapaba un poco de saliva y al observar aquello el Genin rubio hablo con la soldado pelirroja. - ¿Te gusta el dulce Erza? -.

- No digas disparates... soy una integrante del ejercito del rey Faust... es imposible que cosas como esas... me gusten -. Dijo la Knightwalker mirando todos los dulces así como los nuevos que habían colocado en el escaparate el personal que trabajaba dentro de la tienda, ante la visión de esa imagen el habitante de Konoha trato en pensar en una forma de obtener un poco de dinero de este nuevo mundo para al menos comprar un pastel a la joven de cabellos carmesí como agradecimiento por traerle a la ciudad.

Con esa idea en su mente el contenedor del Kyubi se alejo de la guerrera pelirroja quien al estar centrada en la visión de los dulces que estaban al otro lado del cristal no se percato de la ausencia del Genin que continuo andando por la calle, después de estar andando durante unos pocos minutos por la ciudad sin ningún destino de forma inesperada él se choco contra alguien sin darse cuenta y aquel individuo cayo al suelo.

En el momento en el que se coloco de pie para disculparse logro ver a la persona que derribo accidentalmente, se trataba de un muchacho de cabellos negros que tal vez fuera de su misma edad y sus ojos eran azul oscuro. Lo que mas destacaba de ese desconocido era que poseía una gran variedad de distintos abrigos de invierno los cuales llevaba puesto uno encima de otro lo que hacia difícil el imaginarse su constitución física.

Cuando Naruto extendió su mano para ayudar a levantar al otro chico este acepto el gesto del Shinobi rubio, sin embargo al ponerse en pie de forma veloz se giro para mirar desde la esquina de la calle así que con un poco de curiosidad el Uzumaki se coloco al lado para contemplar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Al final de la cuesta baja que había solo se podía ver un puesto de baratijas así como también de joyas en la que había una multitud de cliente siendo todas ellas mujeres de distinta edad, entonces para sorpresa del alumno de Kakashi la persona que estaba a su lado comenzó a correr hacia ese lugar sin detenerse.

En cuanto llego mas o menos a mitad de recorrido el joven de cabellos negros se tropezó pero no se detuvo porque al ser una cuesta baja él rodo hacia su destino cada vez mas rápido, después de unos escasos segundos el habitante de Edolas consiguió estar a pocos metros de su objetivo inmediatamente salto y en mitad del aire grito. - ¡Te encontré Juvia y gracias al amor me acerco a ti veloz como una de las flechas de cupido! ¡Acepta mis sentimientos!-.

- ¡A Juvia no le gustas Gray, lárgate y no vuelvas a aparecer ante la vista de Juvia! -. Tras oír aquella voz femenina desde la distancia el Shinobi de ojos celestes observo que de entre la multitud de mujeres salió una la cual enseguida alzo su pierna izquierda con la que pateo el rostro del llamado Gray logrando detenerlo en su avance hacia ella.

La gente al ver esa escena se alejo de ellos dos lo que permitía a Naruto desde la distancia contemplar el aspecto de la muchacha llamada Juvia quien también era una adolescente como ellos.

La piel de su cuerpo era completamente pálida siendo exactamente del mismo color que el bello marfil y sus cabellos así como sus ojos eran de un azul profundo como el mar, su ropa consistía en una camiseta blanca sin mangas por las que se podía ver sin problemas sus brazos además de que también vestía una falda corta negra que permitía ver a todo el mundo una imagen tatuada en el muslo que no conocía el Uzumaki aunque los ciudadanos si.

Entonces para sorpresa del Jinchuriki Juvia realizo otra poderosa patada siendo esta vez el lugar de impacto donde debería estar el estomago de Gray quien se fue volando por el aire hasta chocar con numerosos objetos. Las mujeres que eran clientes del puesto así como nuevas personas que aparecían contemplaban como el joven con abrigos se golpeaba con puertas de las casas, con farolas de las calles incluso varias veces por lo que al verlo moverse les recordaron a una bola de pinball.

Tras estar desplazándose de aquel modo durante varios minutos Gray consiguió detenerse justamente al lado de Naruto quien se preguntaba si se encontraba bien aquel individuo de pelo negro, sin embargo antes de poder acercarse a él este se levanto para comprobar que su querida Juvia había desaparecido por lo que se quedo en silencio unos momentos para luego hablar así mismo. - Mi querida Juvia, siempre poniéndome pruebas como esta en las que pone a examen mis sentimientos. ¡Demostrare que podre reunirme contigo a donde quieras que vayas ya que estamos conectados con el hilo rojo del destino! -.

- ¿Oye estas bien? creo que esos múltiples golpes te han afectado bastante porque hablas como un loco -.

- ¿Estas preocupado por mi? ese comportamiento solo me indica una cosa... eres mi rival en el amor e intentas sabotear nuestra relación -. Dijo Gray sorprendido al tiempo que apuntaba al Genin de Konoha con un dedo acusador, contemplando esa actitud inesperada Naruto empezó a sentirse nervioso por lo que después de despedirse en voz baja se marcho sin notar que el Surge le estaba siguiendo.

Tras adentrarse en distintas callejuelas el integrante del equipo siete se sentía incomodo ya que le daba la sensación de que alguien le estaba vigilando así que cuando se dio la vuelta vio a la gente pasar alrededor además de un joven árbol en medio del terreno, centrando su mirada en la planta rápidamente el Shinobi soltó un gemido de cansancio porque podía ver que detrás como salía la figura del muchacho que conoció hoy. - ¿Por que cojones me sigues a donde voy? tengo que pensar una solución a mi problema pero me es imposible contigo rondando cerca -.

- No esperaba menos de un rival mío en el deber de conquistar el corazón de Juvia, posees una gran habilidad pero aun con eso no perderé y desbaratare tus retorcidos planes -.

- ¿Retorcidos? solo estoy intentando idear una forma para comprar un pastel para una chica -. Comento Naruto con cansancio al individuo de extraño comportamiento al tiempo que cerraba los ojos unos momentos para que su vista pudiera descansar.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos observo que misteriosamente el numero de chaquetas de invierno de Gray habían aumentado su cantidad de forma considerable aparte de que ahora también llevaba él puesto guantes y un gorro de lana, como sino le importara el calor que debía pasar dentro de la ropa el Surge sorprendiendo al Uzumaki comenzó a olfatear en el aire.

La escena que estaba contemplando el rubio le recordó al de un sabueso del clan Inuzuka además de a su anterior maestro Jiraiya quien se comporto de esa manera una vez, en su viaje en busca de Tsunade al llegar a un pueblo reacciono tras captar la esencia de un perfume femenino cerca de un baño termal.

Dejando aun lado aquel divertido día en el que el Sannin recibió numerosas lesiones no solo por las mujeres sino también por los maridos de ellas quienes aparecieron para golpearle, como un sabueso de caza el joven de cabellos negros empleo su sentido del olfato con la intención de ir por el mismo camino que tomo la muchacha de pelo azulado.

El Surge continuo su búsqueda hasta alcanzar un puesto en el que se vendía una cantidad grande de pescados frescos, después de ver todo lo que ofrecía el pescadero el mago camino hasta donde se hallaban tres barriles de los que emanaba el fuerte olor a pescado además de que estaban colocados como si formaran un triangulo.

Entonces veloz como el rayo Gray utilizando su fuerza consiguió apartar del sitio en donde se encontraba el pesado contenedor e inmediatamente se arrodillo en el suelo con los ojos cerrados al tiempo que extendía ambos brazos como si fuera a dar un abrazo. - Oh mi querida Juvia, al igual que un marinero perdido en alta mar logre reunirme con mi hermosa sirena -.

En el momento en el que él abrió sus ojos su cara de felicidad cambio poco a poco hasta mostrar un rostro que era una mezcla de miedo junto con preocupación por su salud, la razón por su cambio de actitud fue porque cuando desplazo el barril en el que se ocultaba detrás la maga ha esta le cayo en la cabeza un pez por lo que su compañero retrocedió ya que ella lucia una mirada en la que mostraba ira.

- ¿Sabes que a Juvia le gusta tu comparación? en el mito el barco del marinero se estrella contra las rocas para hundirse en las profundidades y él se ahoga, Juvia quiere recrear la escena -. En el instante en el que termino ella de hablar la chica de ojos azules lo envió contra el suelo donde en cuestión de segundos se sentó encima del cuerpo de su compañero de gremio y entonces la maga agarro el pez que le cayo encima suya para introducirlo dentro de la boca de Gray ahogándole.

Observando esa divertida escena que estaba sucediendo en la actualidad Naruto decidió mirar al otro lado de la zona en la que se hallaba para darse cuenta de que a varios metros en la entrada de un callejón había un pequeño grupo de personas ocupadas con alguna actividad.

Concentrando su mirada en aquella dirección consiguió ver que esos individuos parecían estar apostando en algún juego de azar con dinero así que interesado el Genin camino hacia ellos, cuando logro a estar a escasos pasos de esa multitud el Uzumaki podía ver que encima de una caja de madera había un extraño tablero.

Desconocía el material del que estaba hecho aquel objeto ya que aparentaba ser de madero pero en realidad no lo era según lo analizaba con la vista el joven rubio, en el centro de aquel tablero con el que jugaban poseía un agujero circular justamente en el centro donde podía observar un dibujo bastante siniestro.

Allí había una vieja rueca de gran tamaño en la que aparecía en la parte superior una criatura que resultaba ser un esqueleto envuelto en una capa de tela negra, en su brazo huesudo izquierdo portaba una hoz mientras el derecho lo extendía con la mano abierta como si quisiera atrapar algo con sus garras blancas además de que en sus cuencas estaban incrustadas dos diminutas joyas las cuales estaban polvorientas así como agrietadas.

Mirando a la parte inferior de la antigua rueda estaba la imagen de una persona de genero incierto porque llevaba una capa de lana que ocultaba la parte superior del rostro dejando a simple vista la nariz y los labios, el humano representado en el tablero trataba desesperadamente ir al otro lado de la rueca en un intento de escapar de la terrible entidad que le perseguía.

De pronto el Jinchuriki volvió en si en el instante en el que cinco dados cayeron rodando en la superficie del objeto hasta que al final estos se pararon revelando el resultado de la tirada, tras ver todos ellos lo que mostraron los dados uno soltó un grito de enfado por lo que él seria quien acababa de perder ya que rápidamente comenzó a dar puñetazos en una pared. - ¡Maldición otra vez! ¡¿Por que siempre me evita la suerte?! -

- Esto... ¿puedo participar en vuestro juego? -. Pregunto Naruto esperando en que aceptaran en incluirle en la partida porque le vino la idea de que podría ganar el suficiente dinero para comprar el regalo a Erza, sin embargo después de hablarles los jugadores se giraron para examinar al Shinobi de ojos celestes.

Todos los presentes mantuvieron el silencio sepulcral hasta que finalmente uno de ellos se levanto para avanzar hasta el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, a continuación cuando se coloco a su lado el individuo libero un escupitajo que impacto contra el suelo. - Muchacho, ¿sabes a caso como jugar al Kubrik? ¿O tienes dinero con el que apostar? -.

- Pues soy nuevo en este sitio así que no conozco las reglas, dinero de aquí no tengo por lo que esperaba que alguno me prestara lo mínimo para poder jugar -.

- Es bastante raro que venga un extranjero a esta ciudad por el tema de Extalia así que solo vienen comerciantes con sus guarda espaldas y solo tienen en mente el vender y vender por lo que no muchos juegan una partida al Kubrik, sin embargo como estoy aburrido te presto diez monedas las cuales quiero que consigas el doble para de esa forma recuperar mi inversión además de que tu te quedas las diez restantes como tuyas. ¿Aceptas el trato que propongo muchacho? -.

- Naci bajo la estrella de la suerte solo dime que es lo que necesito para poder ganar en este juego -.

- (Minutos mas tarde) -

El subordinado de Kakashi tras sentarse vio que en su primera partida de dados de este nuevo mundo únicamente jugaban tres personas incluyéndose a él mismo, luego cada uno de ellos recibió un dado mientras los dos restantes eran colocados encima de la imagen de la rueca los cuales agradecía el Jinchuriki mentalmente de que los números eran iguales a los que estaba acostumbrado ver en los dados y examinando los dados centrales del tablero observo que ambos mostraban el numero 6.

Según entendió el muchacho el primer paso en este juego del azar era que cada uno lanzaría su dado en la imagen de la rueda en donde deberían permanecer allí, el resultado de la tirada debería ser par porque si era impar el jugador sufre una penalización en la siguiente fase de la partida.

También estaba la dificultad de que si el dado se iba fuera del dibujo el participante quedaba eliminado aparte de entregar el dinero de la apuesta suya entre los dos que aun continuaban con la partida de Kubrik.

Manteniendo aun su dado a Naruto le comunicaron que como era un principiante poseía el derecho de ser quien realizara la primera tirada así que sin mas demora tiro el dado que aterrizo en el lugar destinado aunque permanecía bailando sin detenerse, entonces los otros dos participantes lanzaron al mismo tiempo sus dados que siguieron una trayectoria diagonal descendente con la intención de impactar contra el del sorprendido Uzumaki.

- (¡Maldición, quieren eliminarme nada mas comenzar para quedarse el dinero!) -.

Sin embargo el Genin se sintió aliviado en el momento en el que los dos proyectiles rivales pasaron casi rozando a su objetivo aparte de separarse en distintas direcciones tras revotar en el tablero, pero en vez de caer al suelo uno de ellos volvió a rebotar en una de las paredes del callejón logrando de ese modo retroceder al tablero.

El dado del segundo rival se dirigía al rostro de uno de los espectadores quien enseguida hizo un cabezazo con el que lo envió con mas velocidad hacia el dado que pertenecía al joven Shinobi.

Por desgracia al ir a una velocidad elevada fallo ese proyectil en golpear con precisión contra su blanco por lo que finalmente cayo al suelo donde avanzo hasta salir del callejón justamente al lado de donde se hallaba la integrante del gremio de Fairy Tail junto con su compañero Gray, después contemplar aquel suceso ya solo estaban Naruto y el otro individuo en la partida.

El dado que pertenecía al único rival actual del Genin al final cayo en el tablero donde impacto exactamente en el centro quedándose allí revelando el numero 6, el dado del alumno de Kakashi se desplazo por culpa del anterior impacto hasta que se paro en el borde de la imagen de la rueca mostrando un 2 como resultado así que tras verlo el Jinchuriki se alegro.

- (Vaya suerte que he tenido... pero si esta permitido lo que han hecho este en verdad es un juego difícil y eso que es solo para decidir cuales de los tres realizan la autentica partida) -. Con esos pensamientos inseguros sobre si podría ganar el Uzumaki de ojos celestes recibió de una de las personas del publico cinco dados nuevos al igual que el rival quien saco un cubilete de madera en el que había varias manchas secas de pinturas.

La nueva fase del juego llamado Kubrik trataba de que ambos participantes debían de agitar todos los dados dentro del contenedor hasta que el jugador deje salir uno de ellos, el resultado indicaba la cantidad mínima de piezas para construir una torre en la que se multiplicaba el numero total de dados que formaran el pilar con el resultado de la pieza superior.

Naruto tras recibir aquella explicación se quedo totalmente confuso ya que no entendió el final de lo que le contaron salvo que debía de formar una torre con los dados así que se quedo observando al contrario para ver si podía comprenderlo mejor.

El jugador rival primero dejo los seis dados en distintos sitios del tablero e inmediatamente agarro el cubilete de forma inclinada para luego mover su brazo en zig zag logrando capturar en el objeto sus numerosos objetivos, después comenzó a agitar el cubilete durante unos segundos hasta que lo elevo unos centímetros permitiendo con ello que uno de los dados saliera bailando.

Cuando se paro la tirada revelo otra vez el numero 6 por lo que enseguida el oponente del Genin volvió a meterlo dentro del contenedor de la misma manera que hizo antes, sin embargo de repente él no mostro la posible torre construida sino que dejo el cubilete en el tablero donde permanecía ocultando sus dados. - Se necesita mucha experiencia para formar un pilar en el Kubrik muchacho por lo que puedes rendirte ahora, yo soy un experto por lo que lo tengo construido y por ejemplo si la ultima pieza es un 6 será multiplicado por las piezas que lo forman... en otras palabras 6 por 6 y obtendré 36 puntos que es el máximo -.

- ¿Crees que puedes asustarme para que me rinda? no lograras que lo que te propones así que continuare participando en vuestro juego digas lo que digas... si pierdo lo volveré a intentar las veces necesarias hasta ganar y obtener el dinero necesario para el regalo de Erza -.

- No ahí nada mas noble que complacer a alguien del genero opuesto muchacho, pero créeme no tienes ninguna posibilidad de victoria contra alguien de mi nivel -. Tras terminar de pronunciar esas palabras el rival del Jinchuriki levanto el contenedor mostrando el pequeño pilar compuesto por todos sus dados además del que ocupaba la cima era el resultado que anuncio antes él.

A continuación le entregaron el cubilete a Naruto quien medito sobre las posibilidades que poseía para lograr construir una torre al igual que el contrario lo cual nunca había hecho antes aparte de que debía sacar el mismo resultado porque sino perdería.

Después de pensarlo durante varios segundos el integrante del equipo siete se levanto del sitio en el que estaba sorprendiendo a los espectadores cercanos quienes observaban la mirada decidida del Shinobi al tiempo que desplazaba su brazo en zig zag atrapando sus objetivos, agito el contenedor al tiempo que oía los dados chocar contra el interior del material y enseguida levanto el cubilete permitiendo salir bailando uno de los dados que se detuvo revelando el numero 4.

Al contemplar ese numero en el tablero el Genin se quedo completamente paralizado ya que el valor de su dado era menor al del jugador contrario, sin embargo el publico comenzó de repente a animarle a que siguiera la partida porque esa tirada solo era para saber cuantas piezas necesarias necesitaba para el pilar que debía formar ahora si quería obtener puntos.

Con confianza en sus posibilidades el Uzumaki atrapo de nuevo el dado que libero antes esperando que su suerte le permitiera conseguir lo mismo, tras varios segundos llego el momento de la verdad así que poco a poco elevo el cubilete hasta que inesperadamente algo desconocido se estrello en pleno tablero causando que se cayera todo.

La gente al ser testigo de ese suceso se acercaron para contemplar que lo que se estrello fue el muchacho que reconoció el alumno de Kakashi como Gray, el adolescente había aterrizado encima del rival del juego manteniéndolo en el suelo y entonces los demás se fijaron en los dados del adulto estabas desperdigados en el terreno revelando el mismo resultado.

Unos pocos espectadores extrañados agarraron aquellos dados para comprobar que tras lanzarlos daban exactamente el mismo numero así que furiosos se dirigieron al hombre que proporciono a su compañero los objetos. - ¡Están trucados! -.

- Efectivamente -.

Juvia que fue la que hablo entro dentro del callejón manteniendo en su mano el dado perdido de uno de los dos tramposos que llego hasta ella mientras se encargaba de su compañero de gremio, sin mas dilación se acerco a la persona que estaba presa por el Suge inconsciente. - Juvia al fin os ha encontrado, nos han contratado varias de vuestras anteriores victimas así que estáis detenidos -.

Cuando el segundo de los tramposos iba a escapar la maga de cabello azulado reacciono lanzando el dado de su mano a la boca del individuo consiguiendo que se lo tragara y acto seguido él cayo de rodillas al tiempo atragantaba. Contemplando la escena que estaba sucediendo el resto del grupo se quedo inmóvil tras ver que la adolescente sacaba una cuerda.

- (Minutos después) -

Después de atar a la pareja de estafadores únicamente aparte de ellos permanecieron en la zona los magos junto con Naruto con sus diez monedas las cuales les regalaron como disculpa, pero incluso si había obtenido un poco de dinero de este nuevo mundo no era lo suficiente para cumplir su propósito original.

Notando la actitud triste del Jinchuriki del Kyubi Juvia avanzo hasta él hasta detenerse encima de la espalda de Gray donde enseguida realizo un pisotón en la base del cráneo de su compañero que se despertó con una sonrisa de alegría. - Que delicia es levantarse después de tener un sueño fantástico en el que estábamos a solas Juvia, pero no ahí nada mejor que sentir tu mirada apasionada sobre mi y eso hace que mi corazón lata cada vez mas rápido -.

- Juvia odia toda tu existencia por lo que estaría encantada de que desaparecieras así que estate en silencio... tu el muchacho rubio ¿que te sucede? -.

- Nada... supongo que me es imposible conseguir algo en este lugar, quizás debería no haberme traído Erza a la ciudad -. En el momento en el que él termino de hablar la maga de ojos azules se coloco enfrente para poner el tablero de Kubrik entre ellos.

Segundos mas tarde ella se acerco a uno de los presos arrebatándole una bolsa con monedas por lo que cuando este iba a gritar inmediatamente se callo al ver la mirada de la adolescente, después de dejar el dinero robado para apostarlo Naruto enseguida reacciono para preguntar. - ¿Que es lo que haces? -.

- Una partida de Kubrik no debe nunca detenerse sin importar el motivo por ese motivo Juvia apuesta todo el dinero de esos desgraciados, sin embargo no es justo que aportes esas pocas monedas si quieres una partida justa. Si pierdes serás el sirviente de Juvia -.

- Espera, espera, ¿me estas diciendo que llamas a eso es justo? -.

- Nos enviaron a detener a los estafadores así que no nos dijeron que hacer con el dinero que lleven encima por lo que sino aceptas entonces no tendrás la posibilidad de ganar dinero, si estas de acuerdo con las condiciones empezaremos la parte final que es donde estabas antes -. Tras oír las palabras de la miembro del gremio de Fairy Tail el Genin analizo sus opciones aunque le costaba ya que sentía la mirada de Gray quien le miro con odio cuando su compañera menciono lo que pasaría con el joven de cabellos dorados si perdía.

El Shinobi de ojos celestes finalmente acepto el trato de la adolescente de pelo azulado así que ella sujeto los dados que pertenecían antes al Uzumaki además del cubilete, Juvia imitando los movimientos del anterior rival de él construyo la torre con los seis dados con la cima revelando la cara con el numero 6 así que tenia 36 puntos.

Ahora que era el turno de Naruto realizo los mismos movimientos que realizo minutos antes y rápidamente levanto el contenedor con los ojos cerrados esperando haber logrado al menos formar el pilar, cuando los abrió vio que la torre suya era de menor tamaño a la de su oponente ya que solo había cuatro dados formando la estructura. Sin embargo la cima de forma milagrosa estaba ocupada por dos dados que estaban perfectamente colocados en equilibrio consiguiendo que la torre se asemejara a la letra "T".

Sorprendidos ambos jugadores por el suceso se acercaron curiosos por conocer el resultado hasta estar casi juntos sus rostros, los cuatro ojos azules vieron que los dados revelaban dos 5, por lo que sumando su valor consiguió diez puntos y a continuación lo multiplicaron por el numero de piezas obteniendo un total de 60.

Los dos participantes del Kubrik se quedaron quietos en sus lugares así como los dos estafadores quienes también veían la construcción, Juvia no podía creer ese muchacho había superado la puntuación máxima que se podía obtener en el juego y Naruto decidió romper el silencio. - ¿Esto significa que he ganado? -.

- (Mas tarde en la pastelería) -

La Knighwalker permaneció todo el tiempo desde que se fue su acompañante en el mismo sitio que era en frente del cristal del local, la joven soldado se desplazo de un lado a otro viendo todos los dulces que estaban presentes aunque no se atrevía a entrar dentro de la tienda porque debía ir a por las provisiones que necesitaba.

Entonces en ese mismo momento su vista capto la imagen de uno de los empleados llevarse uno de los productos así que la pelirroja en respuesta apoyo su mano en el muro de vidrio en un intento de llamar a esa persona.

Sin embargo lo único que hizo ella fue tocar el cristal y nada mas por lo que observo como el empleado desapareció con el dulce para entregárselo al cliente, tras observar aquello Erza cayo de rodillas con un aura de tristeza la cual duro un par de segundos ya que enseguida se transformo en uno de alegría cuando colocaron un nuevo producto en el lugar vacio del escaparate.

Observando el aspecto del nuevo pastel ella inconscientemente se le escapo un poco de saliva al ver la cantidad de crema, chocolate así como también de caramelo pero de pronto se dio cuenta gracias al reflejo del cristal que no se hallaba sola en ese instante.

Naruto se encontraba detrás de la muchacha de cabellos carmesí mirándola con una sonrisa de diversión, notando la mirada fija del Shinobi la Knightwalker empezó a ponerse nerviosa porque confiaba en que el Uzumaki acabara de aparecer ahora mismo y no segundos antes pero debía de preguntarle. - ¿Cuando... cuando has vuelto? -.

- Cuando se llevaron el pastel que estabas viendo aparte de caer deprimida al suelo y a sido gracioso el verte ahora. Por cierto ¿aun sigues diciendo que no te gusta nada de la tienda? -. Después de oír las palabras del Genin el rostro de la soldado del ejercito de Edolas se volvió de un rojo intenso superando incluso el color de su propio cabello e inmediatamente intento ocultar su rostro aunque su plan fracaso ya que el cristal de la pastelería le mostraba al rubio la cara de ella.

Segundos mas tarde Erza se puso de pie mirando al Uzumaki quien por alguna razón tenia las manos escondidas tras su espalda, sin embargo sin importarle el motivo la pelirroja señalo la pastelería con un dedo acusador.

- A una soldado de verdad no le gusta comer esas cosas por lo que no estoy interesada en nada de allí dentro -. Mirando a la tienda la Knighwalker contemplo en el escaparate un cartel que anunciaba que estaba el local cerrado además de que las luces del interior se apagaron.

Tras ver ambos adolescentes que la tienda ya no estaba abierta al publico lo primero que noto Naruto fue que su compañera de viaje estaba quieta por completo manteniendo el gesto como si fuera una estatua, permaneció en aquella posición durante un minuto y medio hasta que de pronto ella avanzo al edificio de al lado de la tienda para enseguida dar un poderoso puñetazo en la pared.

La pelirroja siguió golpeando la rocosa superficie logrando con ello producir numerosos cráteres al tiempo que ella murmuraba furiosa en voz baja diversas palabras, sin embargo se paro al sentir de repente un poco de peso por encima de su cabeza así que curiosa se giro para descubrir de que se trataba.

A pocos pasos de su ubicación se encontraba el Shinobi de ojos celestes quien tenia sujetando en una de sus manos una caja con el nombre de la pastelería que estuvo contemplando durante mucho tiempo. Naruto iba ahora a entregar el regalo que consiguió comprar para Erza pero antes de poder emitir algún sonido la chica del ejercito de Edolas emocionada le derribo con un salto enviándolo contra el suelo.

Segundos mas tarde el Jinchuriki noto un peso presionando contra su estomago así que libero una gran cantidad de aire por lo que poco a poco abrió los ojos si quería saber que era lo que estaba encima de él.

Tras abrirlos por completo se encontró con la visión de Erza sentada sobre su estomago con las piernas separadas las cuales estaban en contacto con la cintura del Genin de Konoha. El habitante de la villa de la hoja se sonrojo por la posición en la que estaban actualmente ambos realizando, pero entonces decidió alzar la vista contemplando que la adolescente de cabellos carmesí poseía en sus manos la caja de la tienda.

Ignorando el estado de vergüenza del habitante de Konoha por tener a la Knightwalker encima esta abrió el paquete comprobando que en efecto en el interior había unos pocos pasteles y de pronto su compañero de viaje hablo. - Espero que te guste este regalo Erza como agradecimiento por sacarme del palacio. No se si he escogido bien sobre los pasteles que me ofrecían así que espero que sean de tu agrado -.

Escuchando las palabras de él la pelirroja de nuevo examino los dulces que estaban ante su visión así que enseguida ella se levanto para alejarse a una distancia de cuatro pasos del muchacho rubio dándole la espalda e inmediatamente comenzó a comerse los pasteles que le había regalado Naruto.

Segundos mas tarde la chica soldado se dio la media vuelta contemplando que el Genin se había puesto en pie así que la adolescente quien acababa de terminar de comerse uno de los dulces se dirigió al Jinchuriki. - Muchas... gracias por el regalo Naruto -.

- Me alegra que te gustase, por cierto creo que tienes algo ahí -. Comento el subordinado de Kakashi al ver una pequeña cantidad de crema en una de las comisuras de los labios de Erza por lo que se lo quito del rostro de ella gracias a su dedo pulgar.

Después de realizar aquella acción a continuación la muchacha de cabellos carmesí primero se sorprendió ya que no se había dado cuenta de que se había manchado al comer, luego al recordar el cálido tacto del Shinobi cerca de sus labios un débil tinte rojizo apareció en sus mejillas.

Lo siguiente que ella hizo fue reunir sus ojos marrones con los celestes del Uzumaki, sin embargo de repente la Knightwalker empezó a retroceder hasta que de pronto aumento su velocidad con la intención de escapar de la zona por lo que al ser testigo de esa escena Naruto confuso fue tras ella. - ¡Espera un momento Erza! ¡¿Que pasa ahora?! -.

- ¡Tengo un deber que cumplir y voy a por las provisiones en estos momentos! ¡Esa es la única razón por la que me marcho! - Grito Erza al tiempo que agarraba con mas fuerza entre sus brazos el paquete entregado por el Shinobi quien trataba de alcanzarla y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca ella avanzo mas de prisa además de que intentaba ignorar las preguntas de él.

- (En el palacio) -

En el interior de una de las salas del edificio de la familia real de Edolas se hallaba un hombre un hombre escribiendo en una pizarra diversas ecuaciones matemáticas que estaban situadas al lado del diseño de un aparato.

Era un hombre de piel morena mas alto que las otras personas del reino, el color de su pelo era totalmente plateado además de que le llegaba hasta los hombros y también poseía unos ojos oscuros. La mayoría de su ropa estaba oculta por una larga bata blanca de científico que vestía y después de terminar de calcular los números enseguida fue al escritorio.

Nada mas alcanzar el mueble saco de un bolsillo de la bata un extraño bolígrafo, en el extremo del pequeño objeto estaba la imagen de una calavera que llevaba puesta un sombrero de plumas y en sus mandíbulas había una esfera con el numero seis en su interior.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió así que el científico dirigió su mirada a esa dirección donde observo que la persona que entraba era el consejero Byro. - Hola Brain, confió en que hayas avanzado con buscar una manera para potenciar el poder así como el alcance del Anima si queremos obtener mas magia de Earthland -.

- Es algo complicado mi señor ya que al principio parecía imposible el mejorar la función del Anima, pero he conseguido resolver el problema aunque sea teóricamente además de que esta el problema sobre si es ético este método -.

- ¿Teóricamente? ¿Si es ético? Brain eres una de las mejores mentes del reino y junto con otros llegasteis a la conclusión de construir el Anima que es la verdadera salvación que necesitamos. Se acerca una nueva edad para nosotros por ese motivo trabajaras hasta que yo sepa que podemos llevarnos ciudades enteras, si te niegas serás un traidor para todo el reino y serás ejecutado -. Cuando el anciano consejero termino de comunicar esas palabras con furia se marcho cerrando con fuerza la puerta del cuarto causando que varios objetos se cayeran al suelo.

Viendo en el suelo algunas de sus pertenencias Brain velozmente las recogió para colocarlas como estaban antes además de ordenadas sin importarle el tiempo que tardara en hacerlo, después de colocar todo lo que se cayo volvió a comprobarlos al menos tres veces hasta que movió una foto de su familia unos tres centímetros a la derecha y al contemplarla el científico se sintió tranquilo.

Tras recuperar su tranquilidad el hombre de piel morena dirigió su visión a la pizarra donde se encontraba el nuevo diseño del aparato que creo él junto con otros científicos, desde que construyeron el Anima algunas de las personas que participaron desaparecieron por oponerse a la activación del aparato. - (Cada día él viene para que lo potencie mas aparte decirme que es por el bien de todos nosotros. Sin embargo tenemos que ponerle fin a esto para buscar otra solución alternativa) -.

El científico permaneció en silencio unos cinco minutos hasta que de repente se levanto con una mirada seria para inmediatamente seguir escribiendo en el papel de antes con su bolígrafo, cuando logro terminar de redactar el mensaje enseguida lo guardo en su bolsillo junto con otro material que necesitaba y luego antes de irse de la habitación agarro un tubo de cristal con un liquido azul.

Brain avanzo con cuidado ascendiendo por los numerosos pisos confiando en que ninguno de los hombres de Byron le identificara pero debía darse prisa en cumplir su objetivo porque sino si decidía el consejero volver a verlo estaría en serios problemas.

Finalmente el hombre de pelo plateado llego al piso donde se hallaba su objetivo por lo que mirando escondido desde la esquina del pasillo contemplo los guardias armados que estaban patrullando, a continuación intento relajarse ya que si cometía algún fallo ahora y le capturaran todo estaría perdido.

De los bolsillos saco el contenedor de cristal con el líquido azul junto con un pañuelo de tela blanca, sin mas dilación agito el tubo durante unos segundos hasta que comenzó a formar varias burbujas. Observando aquella reacción química aun oculto él lo lanzo hasta que se estrello en el centro del pasillo rompiéndose de esa forma el cristal liberando el contenido de dentro.

Los guardias del ejercito se acercaron rápidamente al origen del ruido y entonces la visión de ellos se nublo por culpa de un extraño humo azul verdoso que aparte de hacerles imposible utilizar su vista también hizo que se sintieran repentinamente con sueño.

Cuando el ultimo de ellos cayo dormido Brain con el pañuelo en la parte inferior de su cara ando hasta la puerta en la cual estaban vigilando los soldados y entonces se agacho para introducir por de bajo de la puerta el mensaje que escribió hace escasos minutos, con su objetivo principal cumplido el científico se marcho para dirigirse a su despacho ya que en poco tiempo la gente aparecería para investigar lo sucedido.

Dentro de la habitación en la cual dejo Brain el mensaje se encontraba el príncipe Jellal Fernandes quien noto el papel que apareció dentro de sus aposentos por lo que comenzó a leerlo.

_"Príncipe Jellal se que a preguntado por distintos lugares sobre el rumor de como obtiene el Anima la energía mágica para los Lacrimas, tengo que comunicarle que es cierto todo lo que se cuenta y debo pedirle que se encuentre conmigo esta misma noche en la entrada del palacio. También debo de pedirle que es necesario que venga con provisiones para un viaje que deberá usted realizar"._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo por las escenas que a tenido Naruto con Erza asi como las de Gray y Juvia las cuales confio en que hayan sido divertidas porque ellos son bastantes diferentes respecto a las versiones de Earthland. Para la gente que esperaba ver a edo Wendy solo puedo decir que pense mucho en como introducirla pero debo de disculparme porque me a sido totalmente imposible por ese motivo escogi a otros para que los conociera el Uzumaki.

Como han podido ver en la parte final el viaje de Jellal a Earthland esta apunto de suceder gracias al Brain del mundo de Edolas quien es una de las personas que trabajo en la construccion del Anima y tiene el objetivo de detenerlo con la ayuda del principe, en el siguiente capitulo sucederan muchas cosas por lo que confio en que puedan esperar hasta que lo tenga listo ya que tengo otros fics que actualizar.


End file.
